Finding Worth
by London Man
Summary: This is the story of Edward Cullen finding the courage to talk to goregous classmate, Jasper Hale. This is a slash story. E/J Always.
1. Chapter 1 Background

I do not own these characters. They are owned Stephenie Meyer....lucky bitch! This is my first attempt at writing anything. So, I really would like just positive feedback. Remember, if do not have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all. My thoughts exactly.

Shit! I am a complete moron. I had a made promise to myself that I was going to talk to him and I totally chickened out.

_Pussy._

Yeah, my name is Edward Cullen. I am 20 years old and I am junior at the University of Washington. I am studying to become a music teacher. Also, I have just recently come out. Yup, I am gay. I think that I always knew, but fear is what kept me from saying anything. Then one day, I just woke up and I had this feeling that I cannot keep going on living a lie. So I told my twin sister, Rosalie, she really wasn't surprised because I never had a girlfriend. Then I told my parents, Carlisle and Esme, and that was a very hard day in the Cullen household. My mother would not stop crying for several days after I told them, but once that ended, our relationship has gotten better. But dad on the other hand was a complete shock. He told me that he was proud of me for being to true to myself and to them. Once everything was done, I felt like I could finally breathe. So I am now out, but I do not flaunt it.

Now, we come to my problem at hand, me being a pussy and not talking to my very hot classmate, Jasper Hale. I've had a crush on Jasper since the beginning of the semester. He is just so damn gorgeous and smart. He has bright blonde curly hair and ice blue eyes. He is about 6'3 and the body of a god. I just want to……lick him.

I always do the coward's way out of this situation. Every time I get close to him, I immediately start to blush and my mouth goes dry. It is fucking humiliating!

Plus, I am not even sure that he is gay. I cannot just go up to him. ARGH! See what I mean? This is what I do every fucking time. I just talk my way out of it. I think part of the reason is that I never have done any type dating before. Isn't that sad, a 20 year old male that is a virgin, but even worse has never been on a date? Part of the reason for the no date thing was that I always didn't look the way that I do now.

Back in high school and in the beginning of college, I was overweight, had huge glasses, and not the best skin. So after my first of college, I started watching what I ate and got a gym membership. I lost about 80 pounds and I started gaining the muscle. Then I got contacts and luckily with watching what I ate my face cleared.

So I guess I still feel like I am the big, fat kid. My best friends, Bella and Emmett, tell me that I look handsome and sexy, but it is just so weird to hear after hearing that you fat and obese for most of your life. They keep encouraging me to go for Jasper and that I am worth it.

_I really need to listen to them! I am worth it! You can't keep jacking off to the image of Jasper fucking you for the rest of your life!!!_

I am going to do it. The next time I see Jasper Hale, I am going to talk to him.

I think this just as Jasper is walking by.

Okay, maybe not today, but definitely tomorrow.

_Pussy!_


	2. Chapter 2 A New Day

**I do NOT own twilight, but I sure wish I did. Enjoy!**

Today is a new day and a fresh start.

_I am going to talk to him. I am going to walk up to him…_

I was just in the middle of this mantra just as Jasper walked into class looking like total and utter perfection. He is wearing nice, tight blue jeans that hug his ass nicely and a dark blue polo shirt that brings out his beautiful eye color, blue.

He walks in and takes his seat in the row ahead of me. I have the perfect view of him. So after a few minutes of me ogling him, the teacher brings the class to order. Dr. Banner starts his lecture, and I try to pay attention but my attention is at the beautiful man ahead of me. I am pay close attention to they his hair at the base of his neck curls up and the strong muscles of his back.

"Mr. Cullen…" said by Dr. Banner while bringing me out of my musings.

"Yes" I replied.

"Do you know the answer to the question" he said, clearing showing annoyance in his voice.

"I, uh" I stumble trough.

"Do you need some help, Mr. Cullen? Mr. Hale, please state the question for Mr. Cullen if you please?" said Dr. Banner while being a complete dick.

My sex god spoke, "What are the basic strategies of Paiget?" His voice was dripping with sex. His words flowed like honey.

"Well, Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Banner again.

I got so caught up with hearing Jasper speak that I completely forgot the question. So I replied with a quiet, "No.", and I immediately start to blush. I can feel the heat in the tip of my ears.

"Okay, Miss Mallory, can you answer the question?" Dr. Banner quickly went on to his next victim.

I am so completely embarrassed that I almost missed a sympathetic look coming from Jasper. His eyes shine with apology for my embarrassment.

So class quickly went on. I went back to gazing at the beautiful man in front of me. Class ends shortly after.

Dr. Banner is the first one to leave the classroom when the lecture is over. As I gather my things, I did not see Jasper get up and leave. When I have all my stuff together, and I went to see if he was around and I was greatly disappointed. This was my chance, and I missed it. Completely not caring about my disappointment, I leave the classroom with my own personal rain cloud above me.

I start to leave the building and head to my next class. When I reach outside, I finally turn my head up and I see Jasper sitting on bench by himself. I did a little jump for joy in my mind. I did not miss my chance after all.

So I start walking up to him, while chanting the mantra

_What is the worst that could happen?_

The worst that could happen is that he knows about my infatuation with him and is going to hurt me. Okay, so maybe not the best mantra to have.

_Just walk up to him and talk about class._

Yeah, that is normal. That is a good conversation starter, right?

With a new found courage, I walk up to him. We make eye contact and he stands up. He is starting to walk towards me.

_Oh, okay. Not what I was expecting. Hey, this is good. He is meeting my half-way._

We meet half-way and are about a foot and half away from each other. This is the closest I have been to him, and dead GOD, he is more beautiful close up. Since, I am so close I can see the scar right above his right eye brow. I can also smell him, and he smells completely mouth watering. That sent has gone straight to my dick. He coughs lightly to get my attention. I finally realize that he has caught me checking him out and I immediately put my head down. I start to feel the heat rise up to my ears and cheeks.

I take the chance to look up at and I see a smirk on his face.

_Oh, God is that a good or bad smirk? Please let that be a good smirk!!!_

_Okay, calm down Edward. Just say hello._

"H-Hey" I say completely flustered.

"Hey" he replied in his smooth voice.

I am starting to get nervous. My palms start to sweat and I try to think of something to say, but luckily he starts talking first.

"Dr. Banner was a total dick in there"

My wonderful reply is, "yeah".

_Yeah, such a wonderful reply. You so fucking eloquent._

"So what is your next class?' he asks.

"Oh, um..uh I h-have compositions" I stuttered. I really want to kick myself in the head right about now.

"That's cool. You are a music education major, right?"

_He knows my major. That means at least cared somewhat to know what my major is. _

_Wow, slow down there, Cullen. You are getting ahead of yourself. He has probably seen you in the education department or something._

"Yeah" I stupidly say again. "You are a history education major?"

It was more of statement. Of course I knew his major.

"Yup" he says really pronouncing the p. "Where is your next class?"

"Uh, it is over by Strake hall."

"You mind if I walk with you?"

_OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! He just asked to see if he could walk with me. Remember…act cool…be suave._

"Sure" I reply and start to head to Strake with Jasper the god walking along with me.

Gathering my courage I ask while looking straight ahead because if I don't I will look focus. "So what made did you decide to major in history education?"

"Well, I really love history. It is passion and I really love kids. So anything that has them both is a win." He said nonchalantly.

"That is really cool" my genius reply.

"How about you?"

"For me, I just love expressing myself in music and I really want to teach that to others." I replied with a slight blush.

"That is really sweet of you, Edward" he said while he a put a hand on my shoulder.

_Edward, you better not hyperventilate. _

When his had touched my shoulder, I immediately feel this warmth rush through my body and it tingles. All the blood starts to head to my nether regions. After this feeling, I am just staring at his hand.

Then I realize that we have stopped moving. I slowly look up and I am met with his beautiful blue eyes. We stand for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably a few seconds.

He slowly retracts his hand from my shoulder and I immediately miss the tingly warmth that was previously there.

I whisper "Thank you"

He just smiles his beautiful smile.

I then look around and we are in front of Strake. I am disappointed. I do not want our time to be over and I am scared that this whole talking thing will never happen again.

"So, I will see you later?" I say coming out like a question.

He replied, "Yeah, I see in class next time"

I immediately rejoiced in my mind. I say, "Okay, well I will talk to you later or I am going to be late for class."

"Yes, we don't want that. See you next time, Edward" I love the way he says my name. His voice is dripping sex. "Bye".

"See ya" I say and the he walks off. I am about to walk into class, but before I do, I check out his sweet ass just for a moment. After my moment, I run to my to the restroom, I go to a stall and lock myself in.

_I did it. I talked to Jasper Hale. And I think he was flirting with me. _

I can't stop the huge grin that crosses my face.

_I can't wait to get home. I can know jack off to the voice of Jasper Fucking Hale._


	3. Chapter 3 History with Release

**I do not own the twilight series, but if I did I would be really rich right now. This is my first attempt to write any form of a citrus. So I hope you enjoy.**

My last class could not be over fast enough. When it finally did end, I all but sprinted to my car. Once I got into my car, a nice shiny silver S60R Volvo. Old man car, yes I know. But it fits my personality. I am a little old-fashioned.

So, I get into my car and speed to my apartment that I share with Bella and Emmett. I am probably going about twenty over the speed limit, but I need to get home fast and find some release for this hard on that I have had since Jasper touched my shoulder.

_Oh, Jasper touched me. The warmth and the tingles. It just makes my heart sing._

_Great, now I am even harder than before._

After my twenty minute drive, I got to my apartment. I have lived here for almost a year. I moved here a few weeks after I came out. Since I was starting to live my life with no more lies; I wanted a fresh start, hence the new apartment with Bella and Emmett.

Bella and Emmett's reaction to me coming out were greatly appreciated. I could not ask for better friends. Bella, bless her heart, cried along with me when I told her. She was happy and scared for me. Happy, that I am being true to myself and scared because not everyone is so understanding. Emmett, well….lets just say, he was excited. He just said, "Cool, more pussy for me then." And that was that. I was really relieved that he was supportive. I didn't want to lose my best friend.

Emmett McCarty was first friend back in kindergarten. He just came up to me and said with a gentle, but stern voice, "Hi, I'm Emmett and you are going to be my best friend, got it?" I think I was just so scared, that I just simply nodded.

We both met Bella Swan back in high school. She was the new kid during our junior year. She moved here from Houston because her mom started to travel with her new husband. I personally think that her mother is the most selfish person ever, but hey, we can't choose our parents. So yeah, she was the new kid, and she was so lost on her first day. Then I saw her with the devil incarnate, Jessica Stanley, the town's biggest gossip and backseat extraordinaire, and I knew that I had to get Bella out of her clutches. So I came up to Bella and Jessica, and Jessica immediately put a sneer on her face. "What do you want Cullen?" she asked, clear with annoyance in her tone. I replied, "I was wondering if I could talk to Bella." She rolled her eyes at me, and was about to reply when Bella answered with an immediate "Yes." Jessica scoffed and huffed, and hit us with a rude remark, "Whatever, go talk to the loser for all I care," and with that Jessica was off. So Bella and I walked a few feet away, and she thanked me for getting her away from her. I then offered her to sit with Emmett and I, and she accepted. And since then, we have been best friends.

Back to the present, I am sprinting to my apartment on the second floor. I fished out for my keys and unlocked the door. When I got in, I slammed the door and ran to my bedroom. I immediately shut and locked the door. You can't be too careful. Safe and secure in my bedroom, I started to remove clothes. First my shirt, then my shoes, next my jeans and my hardened cock sprang free from the confines of my jeans, and then very carefully I removed my underwear. When I started to pull them down, my sensitive cock grazed the waistband and I gave an immediate hiss. Once all my clothing was removed, I moved to lie down on my bed. Finally situated, I licked my left hand for some lubrication. Grabbing my cock with my lubricated hand, I gave out a sigh of satisfaction. I started to stroke slowly up and down with a little twist at the tip. Then I started to imagine Jasper, and my pace to starts to pick up.

_Jasper is kissing me with a vengeance. His hard body is flushed on top of mine and I can feel toned pecks and abs, and it feels fucking amazing. My hands are rubbing up and down his muscled back, and I start to claw at his back._

_Jasper gives out an "hssssss." He starts to make his way down my neck with his tongue and planting wet kisses along the way. I then start to moan when he grinds his cock into mine. He continues his way down and reaches my nipples. I give out a small whimper when he starts to suckle. _

_I then give an embarrassingly loud moan when he bites down on my right nipple. He gives a sexy chuckle and then asks "You like that, baby?" I all could do was nod because I am drowning in this glorious feeling._

_He continues down and takes another nip on my hipbone, and cue another moan from me and a hip buck upwards. He then finally reaches where I want him most. He puts his nose between my shaft and balls, and takes a small sniff and gives a small moan. He then places a small kiss on the tip of my engorged member, and then he states, "God, you're beautiful." I whisper like a prayer, "Jasper, please." _

_Jasper then takes me in his mouth, and I almost fucking came at that moment. He swirls his tongue on my tip and then swirls all the way down. Then he comes back up and then very slowly takes me all the way in, and I feel the back of his throat. "Ahhh," I replied when he came back up and all the way in. Jasper hollows his cheeks and starts to bob his head. My hands went to his hair to guide him somewhat. He also grazes his teeth along my shaft, and I whimper in response. While his head is bobbing up and down along my member, I am giving out load moans._

My pace is starting to pick up and I am moaning out Jasper's name constantly.

_I stop Jasper by putting my hands on his face and bringing him up so I can kiss him. I start to kiss him with all that I have. He goes back to my neck, and I draw my mouth to ear and start to nibble. His breath hitches when I do that. He likes that, take note for later use. Then oh so quietly I breathe in his ear, "I want you to fuck me." Jasper's head immediately snaps up. His eyes suddenly change to the darkest black coaxed with lust._

_His simple reply is, "Fuck yes"._

_Jasper then reached for the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer. He opened the bottle and drizzled some of the liquid on his long, gentle fingers. While he is pouring the liquid, I began to claw and squeeze his luscious ass. He grinds his hips in response, and another whimper from me._

_He brings his fingers to my tightened hole and gently starts to probe me. Instinctively, I begin to tighten. Jasper brings his other hand to throbbing cock and starts pump me to relax me, while stating how beautiful I am and giving me kisses of encouragement. And I do just that, he furthers pushing into. I give a whimper because of the mixture of pain and pleasure. He his fucking me with his finger and pumping me with his other hand, and I moaning so loudly because it feels so fucking good. Next, he adds a second finger, and I hiss with the bigger intrusion. But he is still stroking me to relax me, and after a minute, I relax again. He then starts to scissor me to accommodate his large member._

I bring my right hand to my hole and gently push my middle finger in. My hips jump with the feeling of pumping myself and fucking myself.

_After of a few minutes of stretching me, he takes away his lovely fingers. I whimper at the loss, and he gives a small chuckle. He states, "Just wait." He grabs the lube again and pours a generous amount on his large manhood. He then strokes himself. "Jasper, please!" I whine. _

"_Alright, baby" he replies._

_He sits on his knees and spreads my legs. Next, lifts my ass so that it is on his thighs. Jasper then holds his dick and strokes it across my hole. I plead with him again, and suddenly his pushes himself all the way in. I cry out, "HOLY FUCK!!!" He stills to allow me to get use to his size and intrusion. I see that he is panting with wanting to fuck me senseless. After a minute, I give a simple nod, and he starts to fuck me with a vengeance. Pumping in and out of me, that I can feel his ball sack hitting against my ass, and I love the sound that it makes._

_Jasper looks down seeing his large member disappear into my hole, and says, "Fuck yeah". I look into his eyes and I see want, desire, and most importantly love._

I am whimpering with my dream. I am pumping so hard and I am grinding into air desperate for the real thing.

_Jasper brings himself down and kisses me hard and slips his tongue into my mouth. I relish in the taste of him, he tastes sweet just like heaven. He then slips his hand down and starts to stroke me in sync with him. I cry out, "Fuck". I start to feel the sweet fire building my stomach. "Are you close, baby? Please tell me you're close" Jasper whispered while grinding into me. _

"_I'm close, so close." I whimpered. I am moaning like it is going out of style. Jasper is grunting out with me._

I am feeling my balls are starting to tighten. I know I am close.

"_Please, baby. Please cum" Jasper pleads with me. He is tightening his hold my cock, and it feels exquisite. "I love you, baby" he states._

_And with those words, I cum violently. I cry out, "JASPER!!!", while spewing hot streams of my seed into his hand and onto my belly. _

_My cumming, brought out Jasper's own orgasm. He yells out, "FUCK." I feel his heat coming from his orgasm shooting into me and it feels amazing. He then drops his weight on top of me, totally spent. He is breathing ragged. I bring my hand up to stroke his hair and kiss his temple, and breathe "I love you, too"._

With that scene, I come hard, while screaming, "FUCK!" and raising my hips off my bed. I spill my seed into my hand and stomach. My breathing is labored. Then suddenly I hear my bedroom door being banged on. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Well, Edward I hope fell better now that is out of your system, "Emmett bellowed through the door. Next, I hear him laughing while walking away from the door.

I immediately start to blush and curse myself for not checking to see if anyone was home. I grab the tissues off my nightstand and clean myself up.

I throw away my soiled tissues from my amazing Jasper dream and then start to get dressed. I put on some pajama pants and a t-shirt, and then I walk out of my bedroom to face the music. I walk into the living seeing Emmett on the couch with fucking smirk on his face and Bella trying to cover her mouth to stop from full out laughing.

I sighed, "Go ahead, I now you want to." With that, they are full out laughing. Both have eyes streaming down their faces. I again curse myself for not checking to see if they were here.

They keep on laughing after a minute or two, and finally I have had enough. "Okay, it is not that funny." I then cross my arms and huff.

Emmett is the first to reply, "Hell yes it is. We could hear panting out for Jasper," he mimics me yelling out Jasper, "…and when you screamed fuck." He gave a small laugh and then his face went very serious, and he asked, "You are very loud when masturbate, Edward. Did you know that?"

I blush at his reply. I give a quiet response, "I wasn't paying attention to see if you were here."

"Apparently not" Emmett gave with a chuckle. I groaned.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But it was just too funny. One second you barge in here and next we hear you panting for Jasper," Bella responded with a chuckle. When I really thought about it, it is really funny. I gave a small chuckle. I replied, "I guess you're right."

"So what happened for you to get all horny monster on us?" Bella asked. Emmett gave out another loud laugh.

"Oh, um…Jasper and I spoke today," I said in a small voice. Bella and Emmett shut up and looked at me.

"Really?" Both asked. I gave a nod with a huge smile. Bella immediately started clapping and Emmett did a fist pump.

"So what happened?" Bella asked with a large grin. So I told them everything, from what happened in class, which got a "what a dick" from Emmett, the talk, and the touching.

"He was totally flirting with you." Bella said first and Emmett nods with agreement. I eyes snapped to hers.

"Really? How do you know?" I asked.

Emmett was the first to respond, "The smirk."

"Okay?" I asked slowly.

"He knew you were checking him out and liked it, hence the smirk. He probably wanted to catch you off guard." Bella said. I thought about it, maybe.

_Maybe he was flirting with me, I hope so._

"Then the shoulder-hand-lingering thing," Emmett said next. Bella gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, he lingered with his hand on your shoulder. That means he wanted it there. Both of you all were a having a moment." Bella said with a smirk.

_Really? A moment, like the ones in the movies? Okay, okay. Do not get your hopes up. We are not even sure._

"Do you think that he really could like me like that?" I asked quietly with hope lacing in my words.

Bella's face softened, "Yes, I really do."

"Yeah, man. That Jasper dude has the hots for you" he states with a slight chuckle.

My hope intensified with their words.

_Could Jasper really like me?_

"Now, we just need to get one of you to ask each other out, and then we are set" Bella said with determination in her voice.

_Could I ask Jasper out? _

I have all these questions in my head and no answers.

_I think I want to get to know Jasper first and make sure he is even gay before I ask him out._

_Operation-Get to know Jasper has commenced. _

**AN:**

**Just a heads up this is not going to be a long story, probably a maximum of ten chapters. I am on spring break, but when school starts up again I am back into school mode. Hopefully I will have it all done before next Monday. I am going to try to do a chapter.**

**So Thanks and I hope you enjoy!!!!**

**London Man**


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

**I do not own twilight.**

The plan has been made and now I just need to stick to it. When I talked to Jasper, that was Friday, and I had the whole weekend to go over my whole operation.

_First, get to know him._

_Second, once you get to know him try to figure out if he is gay._

_Lastly, once I have an inkling of his orientation, I make the move._

On Friday, Bella and Emmett helped me formulate my plan. I would also update my wardrobe a little bit. Most of my clothes are kind of big on me, and they said that I need to show my _assets. _Bella told me that I have a nice ass and broad shoulders, and that people really like those. So I went with it. Then Emmett helped me with topics to talk about when he wasn't making fun of me.

Saturday, Bella and I went to the mall, but Emmett could not come with us because he had to work. Bella helped me find new clothes, such as tighter pants, tighter shirts, and well basically anything tighter. After shopping with me, we decided to stop at the food court and have lunch. When got our food and out seats. We were eating in silence, we I decided to break it with, "Do you think that he really could like me?"

Bella looked up and gave me a soft smile and replied, "Yes, I do."

I gave a sign of relief, and looked back up at her with a smile and I asked her, "So…Bella, do you like anyone?"

She immediately looked down and blushed. I started to chuckle. "You do?"

She simply nodded. "Well, who is it?" I asked, my eyes dancing with amusement.

Bella looked away from and stuttered a reply, "Uh…um, you know him."

"Really?" I asked feeling confused. I started to think of straight guys I know.

_Mike…Hell No, she hates that guy. He's a fucking tool._

_Eric, he is alright. Kind of geeky, but maybe?_

_Tyler, total frat guy. Friendly, nice, big possibility._

_Emmett…He is…Emmett._

Then it suddenly clicked, it is Emmett. My eyes nearly bugged out of my skull. My head is reeling. "You like Emmett?" I whisper harshly, bringing my head down so no one will hear.

She blushed an even deeper red, and nodded. Bella looks up at me with wide eyes, scared of my reaction.

"Sorry, just a shock, you know?" I apologized. "How long?"

"Since junior year in high school." She replied.

Now, I am really shocked. I looked down, kind of hurt.

_Why didn't she say anything?_

_Did she not trust me?_

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. It's just….I don't know. I know that he is your best friend and I don't know what you tell and don't tell him. Sorry, it's just…"

I immediately cut her off, "You can tell me anything. What you tell me is in confidence unless you say other wise, alright?"

"Thank you" she then gives me a small smile.

"So, why haven't you done anything yet?" I go in immediately.

"I don't know. I think I am just scared." I was about to interrupt her, but she beat me to it. "Yes, I know, kind of hypocritical. I think I am just…scared of being hurt. I know how he is with girls, and I know that is wrong to think that way, but I don't want that to happen to me. That would just kill me." She looks at me with glossy eyes.

My face softens quickly and I grab her hand, and give a reassuring squeeze.

"You, know? Emmett is kind of hot." I said to try lighten the mood.

I get the desired affect, she giggles. I say quickly, "You better not tell him. He has a big enough ego as it is." I give a stern look.

She giggles again and nods.

I do a quick look around the food court and come up with a plan.

"Okay, since I have a plan to try to get Jasper, you need a plan to catch Emmett." I said with determination.

Bella starts to look weary, "I don't know?"

I try to give her a boost of confidence, "Bella, you are a beautiful woman. You have sexy legs, gorgeous hair, petite waist, and a lovely rack." I give with a slight chuckle and a wink at the end.

She gives a soft thanks.

"So here is the plan, since we are at the mall we are going to get you a few new outfits; we are going to sexify you. Emmett isn't going to know what hit him." I give with a smirk.

Bella just chuckles with an eye roll.

With that we were off.

On Sunday, Emmett helped me with topics and how to flirt. It was kind of embarrassing. During our time on Sunday, Bella wore one of her outfits, which was short shorts and a tank top, before she went to work. When she walked out, I gave a smirk when Emmett's mouth swiftly dropped and his eyes started to glaze over. She went back to her room, and Emmett followed her with his eyes, he just eye fucked her, and his eyes stayed at the door even after it closed. So after about a minute, I had to wave my hand in front of his face to get him to notice and for the first time since I've known Emmett, he blushed. He started stuttering about we need to get back to work, and I just laughed at him.

So now we are about to head into class that I have with Jasper on Monday. I am about to walk into class and I start to chant my mantra.

_Be cool…Be suave…Please don't let me look like a fucking ass!!!_

I am also wearing some of my new clothes that Bella and I bought on Saturday, which are a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and a pair of converses.

I walk in to class and the first thing I do is look for Jasper, and he isn't there yet. So, I go take my usual seat and get ready for class to begin. I am sitting anxiously in my desk, waiting for Jasper to walk through that door to brighten my day. It has been five minutes and class is about to start, and he still not there.

_Where is he?_

_He is always here five minutes before class?_

_Oh No! What if something happened to him?_

_Calm down, maybe he is just running late._

_Yeah, that it's. He is running late._

Just then during my internal rambling, walks in my personal God. But he did something different today. He did not go to his original seat that he goes to. I see walking up the steps. I can't see his eyes because he is looking at the ground. Then he stops at my row.

_Oh My God. _

_Is he going to sit in my row?_

_Please, let him sit by me, please?_

_Please, Please, Please!!!!_

Jasper turns to my row and starts walking towards me. I meet his eyes, and give a simple smile, which he gives back as well. He keeps walking towards me, and I start to get really nervous.

Wait!

_What if he sits next me?_

_What am I going to say to him?_

During my second internal rambling, he starts to pull out the seat next to me, but before he sits down he turns to me and asks, "You mind if I sit here?"

I am momentarily stunned that he is this close to, and I start to smell his intoxicating scent.

_I wonder if I can buy that scent some where._

_It would be called the scent of a God or some shit like that._

I shake my self out of my internal dialogue. Then I realize that he is still waiting for my answer. I look at him in the eye and answer with a shy smile, "No, I don't mind."

He smiles back and takes a seat, and I immediately feel the warmth that radiates off his body. That warmth also goes straight to my cock. Now my skinny jeans are even tighter. While he is taking he seat, he puts his belongings on the floor next to his seat. When he was coming back up, I see him looking at my outfit and I notice that he eyes have glazed over a bit.

_Uh, oh, wait a second. Is he checking me out?_

I have a small smile on his face when I noticed. The next time I look at him, he shakes his head a bit like he trying clear his head or something.

_Maybe he wasn't checking me out?_

Jasper then looks at me and smiles, and says, "Nice outfit." Then he turns back to the professor. I am perplexed by what he said.

_Nice outfit? Nice outfit?_

_What the hell did that mean?_

_Was it a compliment about me or the outfit?_

_Anybody can say that?_

_Is he gay or not?_

I look down to my notes with a small scowl on my face. I am completely frustrated. Then I turn my attention to the lecture and start to take notes.

Sometime during the class, Jasper taps my spiral to get my attention. I look up and he points to the top of his notes to a small note he has written. I look at the top of his notes and read it.

_How was your weekend?_

I think about his question.

_Is he generally curious?_

_Is he bored and just needs to keep his mind alert?_

_Stop!!! Don't over think it. It is just a question, Dipshit._

I pull out another sheet of paper and I write my reply.

_I went to the mall with my friend, hence the new clothes. You?_

I pass the note to him, and he reads it and gives a smile. He quickly looks up to make sure he does not get caught. I wait for his reply by looking back at the lecture. He tosses the note on top of my notes. I look up before I read.

_I went out with this girl to a club. It wasn't too much fun though. What do you like better X-Men or Fantastic Four?_

I quickly read the note, and I feel my heart break a little. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep the emotional hurt at bay.

_He went out with a girl?_

_He's straight._

_The man of my dreams loves tacos, metaphorically speaking._

_How can he be straight?_

_And, what the hell? X-Men? Fantastic Four? Is he serious?_

I write out a quick reply saying I prefer X-Men, and this is how it went on for the rest of class, a discussion about X-Men and Fantastic Four.

_Fan-fucking-tastic!!!_

When class was over I was quick to stand. I bent over at the waist to get my stuff, and then I heard a small growl. I turn my head around my head around and I see Jasper staring intently at my ass. At first I am shocked, but then I realize there maybe hope. Jasper looks up and sees me looking at him, and he quickly looks away and blushes. His blush makes him even more adorable. He gets up slowly and we walk out of class together. When we are walking together, I start to think.

_He was checking my ass out. _

_Happy dance._

_Maybe he isn't straight._

_Hey, at least I can hope, right?_

This is how is has been for that past two months; me thinking that he is gay one minute and then straight the next. I have also stuck to the plan. I talk to him every time I see him and I am wearing my newer, tighter clothes. We have gotten further in our talks and we have a lot in common. He is a twin like me, and four sisters. His twin brother, Peter, is at school in Portland and his four older sisters are all married or engaged with families. When he talks about them, he gets this look in his eye and I know that he loves them very much. I also found out that he has a lot of Civil War memorabilia, and also partakes in reenactments down in Alabama where his family is originally from. But he also loves London, just like me. He loves any music from the London invasion from the 60's and their history of the monarch. I found out that he loves Mexican food and has a terrible sweet tooth. During our time together, we have ventured out to texting, but no phone conversations whatsoever. We also have bought each other coffees to class, but one thing we have not talked about is relationships or orientation. Since spending all this time with him, I have fallen even harder for him

_Damn, maybe I am in too deep?_

_What if he is not gay?_

_I couldn't take it he wasn't gay, it would break my heart._

When we first started talking it was the very end of September, and now that it is the end of November and Christmas break was coming, and I was getting nervous about if I am ever going to find out if he is gay. I have talked to Bella and Emmett about the situation, and they say that I should just ask him out to dinner.

With the Bella and Emmett situation, I think that it is going better than mine. They both flirt shamelessly with each other by wearing the least amount of clothing and trying to catch the other off guard.

Today is the last day of November and I have decided that I am going to ask Jasper out on a date.

_Date._

_What should we do?_

_Dinner and a movie, or something different?_

_I don't know._

Today, I am wearing something extra nice and something he first noticed. I am wearing the black skinny jeans, the converses, and the white button down shirt, but with a black skinny tie. I want to make a good impression.

Jasper walks into class, still looking totally gorgeous. He comes to his regular seat next to me and we chit chat before class starts.

Dr. Banner walks in and brings the class to order. He begins to talk about the final, and then Jasper passes a note. I quickly check around to make sure I am in the clear. I swiftly read the note.

_Hey, why are so dressed up today? Something happening today?_

I look at and try to think of reply that won't give me away. I write something down slowly and double-check that it does not give anything away. I then pass the note to Jasper and he quickly reads the note. He greets me with a confused expression, and he then puts the note away.

_I have a date with the fates today._

Every few minutes or so, I take a quick look at Jasper and he still has that confused look on his face.

Finally, class is over and we head out of class. We walk out of the building and we are both quiet. Jasper and I are walking towards my next class, and I trying to catch my nerve to ask him.

_Come on, you can do this._

_Don't be a pussy!_

_You have balls, now use them._

With that, I turn to Jasper and I grab a hold of his arm to stop him. He stops and turns toward me. I have my head down because I know if I look at him in the eye I will lose my nerve. I shuffling my feet around and I take a quick peek up at him. He looks at me, waiting. I take a deep breath and let it out with a big sigh.

"Edward, are you alright?" Jasper asks with concern lacing in his voice.

"Y-yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just need to talk to you about something." I reply, while mumbling.

"Oh, okay" he says clearly confused with what is going on.

"Well, it is that I need to ask you something." I state with heat starting to build in my face.

"Edward, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Jasper asks.

_Gosh, he is the perfect man._

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

_Fuck, who knew asking someone out it totally hard?_

_Stop stalling and ask him already._

"J-Jasper, I was w-wondering if-if you would like to go out on a date with me?" I say stuttering and mumbling my way through. By now, my face is beet red.

I take a chance to look up and he is looking at the ground. I wait for a reply, and I don't hear one.

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._

_I totally ruined everything._

_He isn't gay._

_GET OUT NOW!!!!!_

"Hey, don't worry about…" I say looking down totally defeated, but then Jasper replies with a, "Yes, I would love to go out on a date with you."

My head immediately shoots up. "Really?" I ask with hope radiating through me.

"Yes" Jasper says with a big smile. My own smile starts to take over my face.

"Okay, well I will call you tomorrow and we can set something up, is that alright?" I say without removing my smile.

"That's fine. I will wait for your call." Jasper says.

"Well, I need to get into class" I say with pointing my way towards class.

"Alright, I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye" Jasper states and turns to leave.

"Bye." I whisper. He leaves and I wait to watch him go, and get a good look at his luscious ass. When I know he is out of earshot, I yell, "WHOO HOOO!!!" with a small jump into the air.

_I did it._

_I asked Jasper Hale on a date._

_And he said YES!!!!_

_I can't wait to tell Bella and Emmett._

The operation is now complete. Jasper is gay, and he and I are going out on a date.

_This is the best day of my life._

**AN: Sorry for the lateness. The whole spring forward thing threw me off and then I had a photo shoot early on Monday morning. So I should have the next chapter out later today or tomorrow. **

**Next Chapter-The Date.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Date

**I do not own Twilight…oh how I wish I did.**

_I have a date with Jasper Hale._

_Praise, the Lord._

I am flying on cloud nine right about now. I can barely pay attention in class today. I have a huge ass grin on my face. My classmate that sits next to me asks, "Are you alright?"

_Am I alright?_

_Hell Yes I am alright._

_I have a date with Jasper fucking Hale._

I reply with no more than a whisper, "Yes, I am alright. I just got a date" I say with a smile and have a faraway look in my eye.

Class ends shortly after that. I basically skip to my car and I am singing in my head.

_I'm in heaven._

_I have a date with Jasper._

_I'm in heaven._

I drive home quickly because I cannot wait to tell Bella and Emmett. I arrive home after about twenty minutes. I keep skipping to my apartment and I quickly open the door. When I open the door, I walk in to the living and I am nearly floored by the sight that is before me.

Bella and Emmett are on the couch making out. No, wait, Bella is straddling Emmett on the couch and making out. I am so shocked that I cannot form words. My eyes want to fall out of my skull.

_But on the bright side, I guess both of our operations worked._

I cough to grab their attention. When I do, they both jerk to try and get off each other. But in the process Bella is accidentally thrown onto the floor. Emmett immediately gets up to help her. When he gets up, I notice a rather large bulge coming from the front of Emmett's pants. I start to chuckle. They both look at me with wide eyes. I give them both a smirk. I look into Emmett's eyes and then I travel them down to his erection. He notices what I am doing and looks down as well. He quickly flushes scarlet and states while sitting back down with Bella at his side, "Well, if that was you in this situation, you would have the same problem."

I give quick reply, "Actually, I wouldn't. I believe I would have the opposite reaction, but if it was another man for example, then yes I would have the same problem." Then I start to laugh.

Bella quickly joins me in the amusement in the situation. Emmett grumbles for a few minutes, but eventually he starts to chuckle along with us while mumbling about a "Smartass Homo.'

I walk into the living room and sit across from them, still chuckling.

"Yes, but true. How long has this been going on?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and moving my hand between the two of them.

They both start to stutter with "Uhhhhs" and "Ummms". Bella is the first to recover from their stalling moment.

"It hasn't been going for very long, just a few days." She says while looking at Emmett with a small, genuine smile.

"Yeah, I just couldn't stay away from her any longer." Emmett states with passion that I have never heard from him before.

I give them a wide smile. "Well, I am happy for you guys. But Emmett," he looks at me and I wipe with happiness off my face and replace it with a stern look, "You fuck with her; I will shove my foot up your ass so far that you will taste the rubber of my shoes. Got me?"

_I can't believe I said that without one giggle._

Emmett's face is priceless; it is between shock, humor, and fear. Then I start to giggle and Bella immediately starts to join me. His face stays the same.

I round up my giggling after a minute, I look back at Emmett with a serious face, "Just don't her okay?"

He replies more quickly, "I won't." In his voice I hear a sincere determination that I haven't heard before.

"Good" I say with a smile. "Well, do you want to hear my good news?"

They both look at me and nod.

"I asked Jasper out today, and he said………" I try to prolong the moment as long as I can.

Emmett and Bella start to complain. "Come on" and "What did he say?"

I whisper with a smile on my face looking down, "He said yes."

Bella sucks in a breath. Emmett does a fist pump into the air and yells, "Hell yeah he said yes."

"Oh, Edward, I am so happy for you." Bella says with a giant smile on her face. "So how did you ask him?"

So I told them how it happened from the class, my stuttering, and the beautiful reply. At the end of the tale, both of them have huge ass smirks on their faces.

_What are those smirks for?_

"What?" I ask.

Emmett speaks first, "You love him, don't you?" He says with his smirk still in place.

Bella nods in agreement.

_Yes, I know I love him, but do I tell them?_

_They are my best friends._

I take in a huge breath and sign, and nod. "Am I that transparent?

There is an immediate response from both, "Yes" and "No".

"Well, which is it?" I ask feeling a little weary.

Bella is the first to speak, "No? Oh alright. Yes. Yes, you are."

I then start to think and my breathing starts to quicken.

_Oh, god. _

_Does Jasper know?_

_Oh, god._

Bella notices my breathing start to pick and comes and sits by me and starts to rub my back. Emmett says, "Dude, chill out. You are transparent, but that is only to us because we have known you forever. But with Jasper, I don't think that he knows because if he did and did not like it he would not take the date, but he did. So you have nothing to worry about." Bella nods in agreement.

"Really?" I ask in a small voice.

They both nod their heads.

"So what are you going to do on your date?" Bella asks.

"I was thinking a nice dinner and then a walk in the park?" I say with question at the end.

"That's pretty good and safe." Emmett says while waving his hands up and down like a scale.

"You think I should do something different?" I ask.

"How about combine the two? A dinner in the park; a picnic?" Bella suggests.

I quirk my head to the side and think about it.

_A nice dinner in park._

_I can make his favorite food._

_Under the stars._

_Maybe a kiss under the stars._

_Maybe Jasper fucking me under the stars._

_Wow, slow down there._

_This is a first date._

The more I think about the more I like it. A big smile makes an appearance on my face. "That is a great idea. Could I use your chicken enchilada recipe? Mexican is Jasper's favorite." I ask.

They both start to giggle.

"What?" I ask totally confused.

"Nothing, and sure you can use my recipe." Bella says.

"This calls for a celebratory drink." Emmett says while walking to the kitchen and grabbing three beers. He opens each top and passes us one.

He pipes up for the toast, "To Edward for finally using his fucking balls." He then starts to laugh, and then Bella starts.

I groan and roll my eyes and say, "Hardy har har, and thanks." I give them a smile. We clink out bottles together and take a drink.

Later that night, I call Jasper and I tell him to dress warm and that I will pick him up at 6pm tomorrow night. We talk for about an hour, talking about nothing of importance. That night I go to sleep with a smile on my face imagining my life with Jasper.

Tomorrow could not come fast enough. I woke up with a buzz. I am so ready for this date.

_I have a date with Jasper…tonight._

I get up and go shower and brush my teeth. Luckily, I wake up late because I do not have to wait around all day for this date. After getting ready, I have Bella help me make the enchiladas. We have a great time making everything. Bella and I discuss the details of her and Emmett's relationship. Apparently, he is really sweet with her. He makes her feel that she is the only girl in the world. When I hear that, I just feel so happy for her. She really deserves to be happy. Once I have the enchiladas in the oven, I make a quick errand run to the store for chocolate covered strawberries, a basket to carry the food in, and candles. When I get back, I put the strawberries in the fridge and I take out the enchiladas to cool. Letting the enchiladas cool, I go and set up the basket, putting candles, lighter, blankets, and warmers inside. I check the clock and it reads 4:15pm. I have a little over an hour to get ready. I then go cut out servings of the enchiladas for us and put them in containers, and put them in the basket as well as the strawberries.

Once I have everything I need in the basket, I go and get my clothing and head into the bathroom. When I am in the bathroom, I decide to give myself a quick wank before tonight. I do not want to be walking around with a fucking boner all night. So I start to imagine Jasper fucking me into oblivion outside under the stars, and that did the job real quick. Once that was done, I put on my nice denim jeans, a t-shirt, my hoodie, and thick socks.

_I know this is not the best outfit, but I do not want to be cold._

I come out of the bathroom and put on my nice tennis shoes. After the shoes, I put on my jacket and check the clock, 5:30pm. I see Bella in the kitchen and I ask, "So, how do I look?" I am feeling a little apprehensive.

"You look great." She says with a smile while taking off an imaginary piece of lent.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be fine. Jasper is a very lucky guy to be going on a date with you." Bella says with a smile.

I start to feel a lump in my throat. "Bella, I just want to thank you for everything. If not for you, I probably would have never had the nerve to ask him." I then give her a big hug and a kiss on top of her head.

"That is what friends are for." She looks back with glossy eyes. Just then Emmett walks in.

"Did you hurt my girl?" He says when he sees Bella with her glossy eyes. "No, we just had a heart to heart."

He chuckles. "Well then, carry on. Hey Edward, you look nice. You excited?" He asks.

"Thanks. Yes and no. I think I am more nervous right now." I give with a nervous chuckle.

"You are going to be fine. Don't worry." He says.

"I better be off. I don't want to be late." I say while grabbing my supplies.

"Break a leg and don't be nervous." Bella says with a motherly tone.

"Yeah, don't forget the rubbers and lube." Emmett says with a chuckle.

I just roll my eyes and shut the door. I walk to the car and put the stuff in the trunk, and then I head off.

Jasper does not live to far from campus. I find his apartment without much effort. I walk up to his door, and I wait just a second to catch my bearings.

_Be calm._

_Have fun._

_Lastly, Don't FUCK Up!!!_

My palms start to sweat and I dry them off by wiping them off on my jeans. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

_Breath._

_In. Out. In. Out._

Then suddenly the door opens and I do not see anyone. I look down and there is an extremely short girl or woman with a pixie cut and blue eyes. She also has this huge grin on her face. I give a slow smile back.

"Hi" I say with a small wave.

"Op, Sorry. My name is Alice. I'm Jasper's roommate. Come in." She says with excitement.

I walk in and look around the place. It is a very nice apartment; there are many modern appliances and furniture.

"Hey, Alice. Was it Edward?" Jasper hollers from the back.

I yell back, "Yes, it's Edward." Then I give a small chuckle.

I believe I hear a small "shit", but I could be wrong. Then I look at Alice, and she heard it too. We both crack up. Just then Jasper walks out, and the world stops.

He is absolutely stunning. His is wearing dark faded blue jeans, a blue Lacoste sweater, and brown loafers. The blue in his sweater brings out blue in his eyes. I am drinking him in. I could get drunk off his presence

_Can we just skip the dinner and fuck now?_

I hear a chuckle and I realize that I am checking him out again.

_Who can blame me when he looks so damn gorgeous?_

My face starts to burn. I hear chuckling around me, and then I look up and give Jasper a small smile and a shoulder shrug.

"Hey" He says.

"Hi. You look really great." I say with a smile.

"Thanks. You too."

"You ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup," He says while grabbing his jacket. I go to help him put it on.

We start to head out and then Alice states, "Be careful boys. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." She then cackles. Jasper drops his head in embarrassment. I just chuckle along with her.

I open the car door for Jasper, and then he shakes his head. I get into the car and put my seatbelt on. "Sorry, my dad always taught me to open the door for my date." I say as we pull out.

"It's alright. But when I take you out; I will open to door for you." He says with a smile.

_Happy dance._

_He wants to go on another date._

"So where are we going?" He asks looking out the window.

"We are going to the park." I say with a grin.

We then fall into casual conversation. When we talk is just comes easily with us. We can talk about anything and everything.

After about 15 minutes, I pull into the parking lot by the park. I take off my seatbelt and go open the door for Jasper, and he then gives me a small thank you. I go unlock the trunk of my car and take out the basket and supplies. I then close the trunk and Jasper sees what I am carrying. He asks, "Are we having a picnic?" with his head tilted to the side.

"Yes, if that is alright?" I ask slightly worried thinking maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Oh, no. I think it is a great idea. Thanks." He says with a reassuring smile.

I do an internal sigh of relief. We then start to head into the park and look for a spot to sit. Jasper finds a spot close to a tree and a lamp post. "Is this alright?" he asks.

"Perfect" I exclaim.

I lay down our supplies, and the first thing I do is set out our blanket. After the blanket is laid out, Jasper sits down. I then take out the candles and light them around the blanket. "You pull out all the stops, didn't you?" he asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, I wanted to make a good impression." I say with a flushed face.

"You will always give a good impression, Edward." He says with a smile.

_Oh my, is he for real?_

_He is the sweetest man on earth._

"Thanks."

I start to take out the food from the basket and set them on the blanket and place them in between us. After everything is out, I set the basket aside.

Jasper immediately goes and opens the enchilada containers. He opens them and looks, he snaps his head up and smiles big. "You made my favorite?" he says.

"Yeah, you said that you like Mexican. So I thought you would like it." I say with a flushed face.

"Like it? I love it. Thank you." He says genuinely.

He finds the silverware quickly and starts to eat. I look at him taking the first bite and I noticed that his eyes roll in the back of his head. Next, he moans.

_Oh, dear God._

_Who knew that eating food could so fucking erotic?_

_That sound just made my dick hard as steel._

"So, you like?" I say with a chuckle.

"Yes. This is fucking fantastic. You made this?" He asks with his mouth full and pointing to his meal.

"Yes, with the help of Bella."

We both fall into silence while eating. He finished rather quickly and waits for me to finish. I finish after a few minutes. After I finish, we fall into another conversation allowing our food to settle. I then bring out the chocolate covered strawberries after about ten minutes. When he sees them, he gives a smirk. I give a shrug right back. Before I start to give them to him, I become very serious.

_I have to ask. _

_We have never discussed this before._

_I need to tell him._

I put the strawberries down and take a deep breath. I look up at him, and he gives me a confused look. I gather up my courage and ask, "When did you come out, if don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, um, I came out when I was 16. I think I always knew, but I tried the whole thing with a girl and that did not work." He says nonchalantly.

"So you have had sex with a girl then?" I ask slightly disappointed.

"Oh no. I almost did, but when I got to the girly bits; I kind of freaked out. When I got there, I said I can't do this and I came out to her then." He says with a chuckle.

I give an internal sigh of relief. "What happened to the girl?"

"She is my roommate." He says.

"Oh."

"How about you?" He asks me.

"I, uh, I came out a few months ago. I always scared, I guess, but then one day I just could not live the lie anymore."

"So no horror stories with girls then?" He says with a smile.

"No. I have no horror stories actually. I did not always look like this. In high school, I was overweight, had horrible skin, and huge glasses. No one would give me the time of day. You are actually my very first date." I say while looking down with embarrassment.

He lifts my head up and gives a soft smile. "Don't feel embarrassed. Everyone is different. You should feel proud of yourself. You have more…guts than anyone. You came out. You lost the weight. Many people say they can't and you did. So don't feel embarrassed." He then caresses my cheek and whips away a small tear that is falling down my face.

"Thank you" I say in a choked whisper.

"No, thank you for letting me be your first date." He says with a chuckle while moving his hand from my cheek. And I immediately miss the warmth that was once there. I then start to laugh with him.

"So have you had boyfriends before?"

"Yeah, I have a few. None of them have been serious." He states.

"Oh, um…" I move my head down, "…are you a virgin?" I ask.

"Yes." He states.

My head shoots up like a rocket, "Really?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" He says with a light chuckle.

"Yes. No…I mean look at you. You are fucking gorgeous. I mean anyone would want to sleep with you." I state while fumbling through it.

_I would sleep with you until the end of fucking time._

"Would you?" He says with an innocent look.

"I, uh,…" my face turns deep scarlet, practically giving me away. He then lets out this loud laugh. I relish in it, it is beautiful and baritone.

"It's alright. I would sleep with you too." He ends in a small voice and pick up a strawberry and takes a bite.

I look at the strawberry, and lose all train of thought. I forget his last comment and just look at that damn strawberry that is going into his beautiful, luscious mouth.

_How I wish that was my dick in his mouth?_

_Now my dick is even harder._

_That early wank has not helped me at all._

We finish off the strawberries, too quickly for my taste. I could watch him eat everyday. I pack up our stuff because I would like for us to go on a walk.

"You want to go for a walk?" I ask Jasper.

"Sure." He states and then gets up.

We are walking side by side in silence, just looking at the sky. Jasper then takes hold of my hand and I immediately look down at our joined hands. "Is this alright?" He asks.

"It's more than alright." I say with a smile.

We continue walking in silence. I see people staring and I start to feel a little uneasy, but I care more about the fact that Jasper fucking Hale's hand is in mine. So I chose to ignore the stares.

We walk for about 20 minutes and we decide to go back to the car. He doesn't let go of my hand inside the car. We drive back to his apartment with his hand in mine.

_I am never washing this hand again._

Shortly, we arrive at his apartment and we sit there both not wanting the evening to end. I get out reluctantly and help Jasper out. We walk to his door hand in hand.

_My hand belongs in his hand._

We reach his door, and say, "I am really happy that you came out with me tonight, Jasper."

"Me too" he says quietly.

_Isn't he going to kiss me?_

_Or do I have to kiss him?_

We both stare at each other waiting, but he doesn't do anything. I finally say, "Goodnight Jasper" in a whisper.

"Goodnight Edward" he says.

Then I turn to leave. I take about two steps before Jasper takes my right hand and says, "Edward…"

I turn back around and look at my hand and then back to his eyes. When I look into them I see determination. Before I could think, Jasper pulls me to him and kisses me. He brings his hands to my cheeks and moves them into my hair. I bring my arms around his waist to pull him tight to me. I move my head to left and his to the right. He then licks my bottom lip to ask for entrance, which I grant immediately. The feeling of his tongue in my mouth is truly heavenly. I then put my tongue into his mouth and swirl it around his tongue. I can taste him and he tastes simply delicious. I bring my tongue and glide it along his teeth, and I try to go deeper. I then hear Jasper moan. That sound has gone straight to my now leaking and throbbing cock. When I hear his moan it brings out my own. We each are trying to pull each other closer. After a few minutes the need for air is a priority. We pull away at the same time and rest our foreheads together. We are both breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes.

"Now that was a goodnight kiss" Jasper says with a chuckle.

"I'll say."

We let go of each other and give each other one more peck.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes. I am expecting it."

"Goodnight Jasper"

"Goodnight Edward"

I then turn to leave. I glance back one more time and he still there smiling. I give a small wave and which he returns.

I get to my car and sit in there for a few minutes, just relaying the events that happened tonight.

_Jasper is for sure gay._

_He is a virgin._

_Likes my cooking._

_Wants to sleep with me. (HUGE PLUS)_

_Held my hand._

_Best fucking kiss._

I then yell, "YEAHHHHH!!!!" I have the hugest smile on my face. After the yelling, I lay my head against the headrest and whisper, "Best fucking date ever!!!"

And with that I am on my way home.

_Oh wait, I have new jacking off material. Jasper's moan._

_Shit!!! Now, I am hard…again!_

**AN: Sorry for the lateness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Time jump. It will cover about a six month period.**


	6. Chapter 6 On Our Way

**I do not own twilight. Happy Readings.**

These past six months have been the best of my life. Jasper and I have been dating for five and half months. Right now, Jasper is driving us in his Nissan X-terra, and we are on our way to my parent's house. This is Jasper's first time meeting my parents and my sister. My family knows that Jasper and I are dating, and my mother has been dying to meet him. She wants to meet the man that stole her little boy's heart.

While driving, Jasper is holding my hand. I still cannot believe I have been dating the man for so long.

I look out the window and I start to remember the day that he asked me to be his boyfriend.

_***(Flashback)***_

_Jasper and I are at my apartment watching a movie, Fantastic Four._

Horrible movie, I know!

_This is the third meeting between him and I, and everything has gone great. For our second date, we went to a dinner and a movie. While in the movie, we started making out like teenagers._

Best fucking movie ever.

_So we are sitting on my couch side by side. I am leaning against him with my head on his chest, and he has his arms draped around me. It is my favorite spot to be. After awhile, he tried to get my attention by kissing my temple and my hair._

"_Edward?" he says against my temple._

"_Mhmm?" I say while not taking my attention from the television._

_He then brings his mouth to my ear, and I shiver because of the close proximity._

_Jasper whispers, "Will you be my boyfriend?"_

_My breath stills and I slowly turn my head to him. I look into his eyes and I can see the hope in them._

He wants to be my boyfriend.

Holy Fucking God!!

_I think for maybe two seconds before I attack him. I straddle his hips and I kiss him so hard. I lick his bottom lip begging for entrance, and he immediately complies. I put my tongue in his mouth taking in his taste. He then puts his tongue my mouth and glides it along my teeth. I try to suck his tongue as does he. I moan into his mouth and unconsciously start to grind into him, and he then groans. I pull back a little and take a nip at his bottom lip. Jasper's breathing is labored, and we look into each other's eyes. I place another kiss on his mouth and then trace my kisses along his jaw. I then place a gentle kiss on his ear and start to nibble. Jasper then bucks his hips into mine and moans. I then whisper, "I would fucking love to be your boyfriend." With that Jasper moans and attacks my mouth. _

_We make out for the rest of the movie. When Jasper leaves, he gives me one long kiss and says, "Thank you"_

"_No, thank you," I say against his lips._

"_I'll call you." And with that he leaves. _

_I shut the door and I lean against it. I have the biggest smile on my face._

I have a boyfriend.

My first boyfriend.

_With that thought, I start to jump around and shout, "WHOO HOOO. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend." Then suddenly there is a knock on my door. I stop jumping immediately and go look through the peep hole, and low and behold Jasper is on the other side. I groan in a small voice and put my head against the door. I silently curse myself for not waiting longer. I open the door looking down and blush the darkest red that I have ever been. I slowly open it and there is Jasper with the biggest smile on his face. "I forgot my jacket." I nod my head and move out of the way and Jasper comes in. He goes and retrieves his Jasper. He is walking back and stops in front of me. My head is still down, and he puts a finger under my chin and brings it up. He looks into my eyes with soft eyes, "Don't be embarrassed, baby. I'm happy that you're my boyfriend."_

He called me baby. Swoon!

_I give a small smile and he brings me into a hug. I happily oblige. He brings his mouth to my ear and chants, "I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend." I groan and he chuckles. I bring my mouth to the crook of his neck and I take a bite. He yelps and I chuckle. We give each other a kiss and say goodbye._

_*** (End of Flashback) ***_

Getting out of my memories, I have a smile on my face. I am looking out the window and passing the green foliage.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" He asks still looking at the road.

I chuckle and look at him. "I was thinking about the day you asked me to be your boyfriend."

He laughs out loud and immediately starts to chant, "I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend."

I groan once again.

"That was a happy day." He says with a soft smile and looks at me.

"Yes, it was."

"You know what another happy day was?" He asks with a smirk.

"What?" I ask slowly.

"Valentine's day." He says simply.

I immediately start to blush.

_Oh, yes. That was a fan-fucking-tastic day._

_*** (Flashback) ***_

_Jasper and I have been dating for about two months now, and everything is perfect. We have our little tiffs here and there, but other than that fine. Valentine's Day is on Saturday, and Jasper said he had everything planned out already. He told me that I had to dress nice for whatever we were doing. I am kind of disappointed that I can't prepare anything for him, but I am happy either way because I am spending time with him. _

_So here I am waiting for Jasper to come and pick me up. I am so nervous, anxious, and worried. I am ready for him to be here, nervous because this is the first Valentine's Day with anyone, and worried because I hope that Jasper likes the present I got for him._

_After about 15 minutes of worrying myself sick, Jasper knocks on the door. I basically sprint to the door. I throw the door open because I am so anxious to see him. Here he is, my Jasper. He is wearing black slacks, a pale blue button down shirt, and a black sports jacket. _

God, he looks like heaven on a sick.

I want to skip dinner.

I want to fuck him.

_I have been thinking about that a lot lately. I did not know that I could masturbate so much. My hands want to fall off because I use it so much. I do not think I am ready for sex yet, but I do think I am ready for more touching._

_Jasper gives a little chuckle and I realize that I have been caught staring yet again. I look up and give a shrug because he just looks so damn good._

"_You ready?" he asks._

"_Yup." And with that we were off._

_Jasper took me to a restaurant downtown, and it was beautiful. There was candle light, flowers, and chocolate. He had the New York strip and I had the pasta. While we were at the restaurant we gave each other gifts. My gift is in two parts, the first part is a silver watch with an engraving of (Jasper+Edward) on the back, and the second part we cannot do in public. Jasper gave me sheet music where I can write down my own originals. Jasper is so thoughtful. We both gave each other a kiss. After dessert we went on a nice walk in the park. It was the park where we had our first date._

_We drive back to my apartment to watch a movie. When we get there, we take off our shoes and socks. He takes off to go fetch a movie and I got to the kitchen to get us each a glass of wine. _

_When I return, Jasper is already sprawled out on the couch and had X-Men put in._

Him and his mutant films.

_I come and lie down next to him and put the wine glasses on the coffee table. After watching the movie for about 30 minutes, I move on top of him. I just lie here and soak up his warmth. He is the warmest person I have ever met. I then start to place little kisses on his neck. Jasper moves his head to the side to give me better access. I begin to suck on his neck and while Jasper starts to rub his hands up and down my back. I move my kisses up his neck and start to nibble his earlobe. With that, Jasper gives me a moan. I whisper in a husky voice, "I want to give you your other Valentine's Day present." I continue kissing his jaw and move my hands to the buttons of his shirt. I begin to unbutton one by one._

_He looks up at me, "What?"_

"_I said I am going to give you your other Valentine's Day gift." I say while continuing my decent. Then Jasper brings my head so he can kiss me. This kiss leaves my breathless and I stop with the buttons. Jasper immediately puts his tongue in my mouth, and I him. We each are trying to go deeper. We are both moaning in the kiss. I regretfully break the kiss and Jasper whimpers. I move my body down and finish off the buttons. Now, his chest his fully exposed._

God, He is beautiful.

_I sit there and admire his divine chest for a moment. I look up and see Jasper smirk. "Yeah, yeah. You are beautiful." I say._

"_No, you are beautiful, baby." He says with devotion in his eyes. I smile in return. I move my head and place a kiss over his heart. I then slip downward to his left nipple and give a gentle lick. Jasper gives a hiss. I continue my assault on his left nipple and then I give a small love bite, and that receives a loud moan._

Jasper likes to be bitten.

_I drag my tongue along to his right nipple and do the same thing here. I start to drag wet kisses down his washboard stomach, and give little bite here and there. I dip my tongue into his bellybutton; all the while Jasper has his hands on my shoulders and head. I reach his belt buckle and start to undo it._

_Jasper stills, "Baby, you don't have to do this."_

"_I know, but I want to." I say continuing undoing his pants._

_His buckle, button, and zipper are undone. I then pull down his pants, and his cock quickly comes up. _

God, He is a big boy.

_I continue pull down his pants till they are all the way off. He is only in his boxer briefs and his unbuttoned shirt. He quickly removes his shirt and has his hands by his side. I sit there and stare at his massive erection. I see a little wet spot from his pre-cum. I instinctively lick my lips._

I never wanted to do something more in my whole life.

_My hands shakily move to his waist band of his underwear and I look up at Jasper asking for silent permission. He nods and I remove his underwear. There it is, his beautiful, leaking, and throbbing cock. I look back up at Jasper and he gives a reassuring smile. I put my game face on._

Just think.

Do what you would want done to you.

_I bend down and take a timid lick on his slit, and Jasper bucks his hips up. I can taste Jasper, and it is not as bad as I was thinking it was going to be. I put my mouth around his head and start to suck, and I also start to swirl my tongue around it. Jasper lets out a loud moan and put his hands into my hair. I let go of his head and take a long lick under his shaft. Continuing licking his shaft; I move my left hand to his balls and start to massage them. After licking a few more times, I put his dick into my mouth and gradually work my way down. On my way down, I am sucking and swirling my tongue. Then I start to relax my throat because I want to take as much as I can._

_Jasper is moaning continuously and moving his hands through my hair. He is also whispering my name over and over. I smile around his cock because I am the one making him feel this way._

_I have never had this kind of power, and it feels amazing. Getting Jasper off, makes me feel really good. I start to feel my own erection trying to push through my slacks._

_I am still working my way down and massaging his balls. I look up at him and his face is of pure ecstasy. Finally feeling his hair on my nose, I have him all the way in._

I am deep throating on my very first try.

Go me.

_I swallow around him, and that brings out a huge moan from Jasper. "Oh, fuck" he cries. I swallow around him again, and the same response. I then hallow my cheeks and start to bob my head up and down. Jasper is guiding my speed with his hands. I continue to look up at him because I love seeing his face like this. _

"_Oh baby, I'm close." He cries._

_When I hear this, I push my efforts tenfold. I bring my right hand at the base, and I start to suck and stroke at the same unprecedented rate. No late, I hear, "Oh, God baby, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"_

_Then I feel his hot wet seed hit the back of my throat and drink it all down. I continue to suck for a few more seconds and I then give one final peck on his tip. I look up at Jasper and he is looking at me like I am the biggest movie star. I just shrug. I move to get my wine and then Jasper jumps me. He kissing me with all that he has, and he can taste himself on my tongue. After kissing for a few minutes, he comes up and says, "Thank you and now it is your turn." _

_Before I can say anything, he has me sitting up and he is on his knees before me unbuttoning my pants._

"_Jasper, this was about you. I didn't expect anything in return." I say looking at him and trying to think straight._

"_I know, but I want to do this for you."_

_I nod, and he continues to take off my pants. When Jasper first sees my cock he says, "Jeez, Edward. I didn't know you were packin' heat." He then chuckles and immediately takes my leaking cock in his mouth. I start to flush, but when I feel his hot, wet mouth on my dick all my thoughts go out the window. "Fuuckkk…" I say._

_He starts to suck on the head and brings his left hand to the base and starts to stroke. He starts to take as much has he can in while continuing stroking. I put my hand on his head and push his hair out of the way. When I feel the back of his throat, my head falls back and I moan, "Jasper." I grip his hair, but then hell breaks loose when he swallows around my cock twice. Without giving Jasper any kind of warning, I cum so hard I can see stars. And Jasper swallows my cum without problem, and he sucks me until I am dry._

_I start to feel so embarrassed because I barely lasted two minutes. I look away from Jasper because I don't want to see the look on his face because I came faster than 15 year old. I start to feel a lump in my throat because I am so mortified._

_He notices my reaction. "Baby, look at me."_

_I shake my head. I can't when I feel ridiculous._

_He brings his hands to my cheeks and turns my face towards him. I look up into his eyes expecting to see revulsion, but I see devotion, acceptance, and maybe…love?_

"_Edward, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Every single male in the world, blows their load early their first time doing anything. My first time doing that kind of stuff was when I was 15, and I blew so early because I kept thinking that it was Rob Pattinson about to suck my dick. She barely even touched me there and I blew. I was so mortified. You have nothing to feel embarrassed about." He comes and places a kiss on my lips._

_He continues, "And that means you can last even longer next time." He ends with a smirk._

_I give a small laugh. "Rob Pattinson, huh?" I joke._

"_Yeah, he's so damn sexy. You look like him, you know?" he says._

_I roll my eyes. "You know who you look like?" I ask._

"_Who?"_

"_Jackson Rathbone, and I use to masturbate to him before I meet you." I say and immediately flush._

Shit. I was not supposed to say that.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

"_Really?" he chuckles and brings his mouth to my ear and says, "Just so you know, I jack off to you, too."_

_My breath hitches and I stare at him. My cock comes back to life. Jasper can feel my cock against his thigh and looks down and smiles. He then looks back up at me and says, "Now, are you ready for round two?"_

"_Fuck yes." I say breathless._

_And we continue. I lasted longer than the first time considerably and I gave Jasper another one. I had Jasper spend the night with me. That had to be the best Valentine's Day._

_*** (End of Flashback) *** _

"Yes, that was a happy day." I reply to Jasper. We continue on driving towards my home. I can see we are about twenty-five minutes away and I start to become anxious. My palms start to sweat. I start to think about what could go wrong.

_What if they don't like him? Or more importantly what if she doesn't like him?_

_What if he doesn't like them?_

_What if he breaks up with me because of his?_

Jasper interrupts my internal rambling with yanking my hand to his lips. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumble.

"Yes there it. Please tell me." He pleads with me and with a pout on his face.

_How can I refuse that face?_

"Ol' alright. It's nothing really; I guess I am a little nervous." I look down.

"Why are you nervous? You meet my parents and they love you. Do you think that your parents won't like me?" He asks.

"I don't know. I think my parents will really like you. My mom had been dying to meet you. I am just worried about Rosalie. She and I have a do not have a very good relationship. We have our moments like when I told her I was gay, but that is pretty much it. She is bitchy and judgmental. She has to be the center of attention or she will throw a temper tantrum. She is the prime model for a spoiled brat." I finish my rant.

"She can't be that bad? All siblings fight." He tries to reason. "You saw me and Peter fight when we were there." He adds.

"Yes, we fight, but Rosalie did not even acknowledge me in high school. She said I was too fat and ugly to be seen with her. But when we were at home, she was all lovey-dovey towards me in front of our parents. Then when I lost the weight, she started to resent me because I guess I was seen as competition. She always considered herself the beautiful child or some shit like that in the family, but when I became better looking all hell broke loose." I say to his reply.

"Damn." He says to himself. "Okay, now I am kind of nervous."

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I shouldn't have opened my mouth." I quickly apologize.

"Let's talk about something else." He suggested.

"Okay. How is your family doing? I haven't talked to them in a few weeks." With that he starts to talk about one of his sister's baby shower that is coming up in the summer.

I then start to remember about the first time I met Jasper's family.

**AN: Sorry about the cliffy. I wanted to give you something, and I have to have at least one cliffy, it's tradition.**

**Next Chapter: Memory of Meeting Jasper's family and then meeting the Cullen Clan.**

**PS-Can ya'll give me some slash stories to read. I really do not care about the pairing and preferably completed.**


	7. Looking Back and Oh Shit!

**Sorry for the delay. Life has been go, go, go. I want to get something to ya'll. There is going to be a CLIFFY at the end of this chapter. I am officially on summer vacation. I do not own twilight. Another slice of lemony goodness is coming up. Sorry for the cliffy.**

**Got my New Moon DVD. I got the 3 DVD set and I got a slice of film strip. And guess what….it is a picture of Rob Pattinson. Swoon! **

_It was the middle of April when we decided to go visit his family. We were only going for a few days for Easter break. On our drive up there I could not stop fidgeting I was so nervous. I kept pulling at my sleeves on my sweater and moving my leg up and down._

"_Baby, there is no need to be nervous." He says with a small smile._

"_Yes there is. This is your family we are talking about. I want your parents and your million of siblings to like me." I try to reason with him._

"_Of course, they will love you." He responds. He pulls my hand up to his mouth and plants a small kiss._

_That small gesture calms me some what. "Ok, so tell me more about these siblings of yours." I suggest._

"_Well, there is Peter, the twin but with black hair. We are the youngest. The oldest is Jane, she has short blonde hair, and she is 30 and married to a guy named Alec. They have two little boys, Felix and Demetri. Then there is Tanya and she has long strawberry blonde hair, she is 27 and is engaged to a guy named James. Next is Kate who has very light blonde hair, she is 25 and she is married to Garrett. Lastly of the girls is Maggie, she has black hair like Peter, and she is 22 and she is dating some Egyptian dude named Benjamin, not Ben but Benjamin." He says with a laugh._

Damn, that it a lot of fucking names.

I am not going to be able to remember that.

"_The parentals are Victoria and Sam."_

"_How old are your parents?" I ask._

"_They are both in their early 50's." He responds._

"_Damn, they started early." I chuckle._

"_Yeah, my mom was 20 when she had Jane."_

_We then fall into comfortable silence. I think he knows that I am trying to absorb the situation. I think about all the possibilities that could happen. I really want them to like me and I want to make a good impression._

Maybe I should have brought a potted plant or some shit like that.

_Not very long after we arrive at his house. His house is very beautiful. It is a two story colonial with big windows up front and a bright red door. When I see the house, my breathing starts to accelerate. Jasper turns to me and grabs my face, and says, "Baby, calm down. There is nothing to worry about. My family is going to love you. Just be yourself." He ends with a reassuring smile._

_He leans in and gives a long kiss. After the kiss, he rests his forehead against mine and asks, "Ready?"_

_I slow down my breathing to answer him, "Sure." I try to smile to convince I am ready. He gets out of the car and opens my door for me. He takes my hand and we walk to the door. My breathing starts to become labored and my eyes go wide._

I can't do this.

_We are facing the door and my eyes are wide. I turn my head to Jasper pleading with him. He smiles and leans in and gives a gentle kiss. "You can do this." And with that he knocks on the door. While waiting for someone to answer the door, I try to calm my breathing. When I hear the door being opened, I suck in a breath. The door finally being open I see the person that answered, and my I expel my air._

HOT DAMN!

That boy is fine.

The black hair makes him look like a Rocker Jasper.

_The person that answers the door is none other than Jasper's twin brother, Peter. _

"_PB, what's up?" Jasper says leaning in to give a hug. Peter accepts the hug, "I'm good. How about you, J?" _

_Jaspers steps out of the hug and takes back my hand and looks at me. "I am doing exceptionally well." He smiles at the end. Peter then looks at me and smiles. He then reaches out to take my hand, and says, "So you're the guy that my sorry ass brother keeps talking about?"_

_I take his hand and summon all my courage to talk to him and not sound like a fool. "Yup, I'm Edward. It is nice to meet you." I say surprising myself on how calm I sound. We let go of hands and lets us come in. The next 30 minutes or so, I am meeting everyone in the family. Everyone seems to be so friendly. One funny thing that happened is that Jane's son, Felix, has not left my side since I've met him. _

"_You should feel lucky. He does not take to meeting new people well." Jasper says._

_With that the rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Later in the evening, when people were starting to go to bed, I ask Jasper, "Where will I be sleeping tonight?"_

"_You'll be sleeping with me." He says nonchalantly._

"_Really? Won't your parents find it improper?" I ask._

_He chuckles and gives me a kiss. "No, they don't care. This isn't the 1950's." He then takes my hand and leads me to bed._

_The next morning I wake up fairly early. Jasper is still asleep and I really don't want to wake him because he looks so peaceful. I place a small kiss on his forehead and head to the bathroom. Once I am finished, I go to the kitchen to make myself and Jasper some coffee and breakfast. When I arrive, I see the two black haired Hale siblings. _

Oh, Fuck.

Please don't make sound like a fool.

"_Morning" I say to the Hales._

"_Morning" they reply._

"_Is it alright if I can get a cup of coffee?" I ask not knowing where the mugs are._

_Maggie responds, "Yeah, the second cabinet on the left." She finishes off with a smile, which I return._

_I get myself a cup and fix myself a bowl of cereal. _

_I take my things and sit with the siblings. Peter is the first to speak, "So how long have you liked my brother?" _

"_Well, we started dating in December, but I started liking him probably the first time I laid eyes on him." I finish with a small smile on my face._

"_How'd you meet?" Maggie asks._

"_Oh, um, we had an Education class together." I reply._

"_What is your family like?" she asks again._

"_My dad is a surgeon and my mother is an interior designer, and my sister is in mechanical school." I say._

_After I finish, Peter looks me straight in the eye, "What are your intentions with Jasper?" he says in a stern tone._

_I am immediately thrown off because of his tone. I quickly recover and I clear my throat._

_I look at him straight into the eye, "My intentions Peter, is that I am planning on staying with him along as possible or as long as he wants me. I have never done this before. Jasper is my first boyfriend, period. I care for Jasper very much. He is the best person I know. He is sweet, funny, loyal, trustworthy, and the list goes on. I just want what is best for him. Those are my intentions with Jasper." I finish my statement with a nod._

_Then Peter and Maggie start laughing. "You're alright and good answer," Peter says between his giggles._

_I look in between them and breathe a sign of relief. Then we go off onto casual conversation. About an hour later Jasper walks in and looking beautiful in his pajama pants and wife beater. When he arrives, his siblings and I are laughing._

"_What's so funny?" he asks while grabbing a cup of coffee._

"_We were just telling him about the time you were caught jacking off into a sock when you were 13." Peter says and brings on a new round of laughter._

_Jasper immediately starts to turn scarlet and grumbles about to stupid twin._

"_Ah baby. Don't be embarrassed. It happens to everyone." I say to try to placate him and rubbing his back._

_Jasper takes a seat next to me and fixes himself some toast. "Has that ever happened to you?" He asks looking at the table._

"_Oh, um…No. When ever I did that sort of thing I did it in the bathroom or my bedroom with the door locked." I say and then start to chuckle. Peter and Maggie quickly join me._

"_You will pay for that, Cullen." Jasper says._

_After that, Maggie and Peter stop with the embarrassing stories and tell me about their college life. When Jasper finishes his breakfast, he and I head upstairs to get ready for the day. I walk up first and Jasper behind me. We reach his room and we both grab our stuff and head to the bathroom. Jasper gets in the bathroom first and then me. Once I step foot inside the bathroom Jasper attacks me. _

_Jasper pulls me to him and kisses me hard. He immediately plunges his tongue into my mouth to get my taste. I quickly reciprocate. Tracing my tongue along his bottom and teeth, I shut the door with my foot. Jasper's hands are pulling my hair and I moan into his mouth. When he hears this he gives a chuckle. I put my hands inside his pajama pants and squeeze his smooth ass. With that, Jasper moans into my mouth and I give back a chuckle. Then suddenly Jasper pushed me into the door. Jasper starts to kisses me with a new found determination. He drags his tongue along my jaw and places wet kisses along the way._

_Next, he breathes into my ear, "I told you would pay for it." Then put his down my pants and squeezes my throbbing cock._

"_Uhhh." I moan. Jasper takes his hand out of my pants and I immediately miss the warmth. He brings his hands at the hem of my shirt and yanks it off. Suddenly Jasper is on his knees and he brings my pants down with him. _

_So there I am, naked and Jasper on his knees._

I love the fucking sight of Jasper on his knees in front of me.

"_You want me to suck your cock, baby?" he asks with lust in his eyes._

_I am so turned on, that I can only nod._

"_What was that?" He asks with taking a lick at the head._

"_Ahhh." _

Holy Fuck!

Please try to form words.

"_Mhmm. Please! Please baby, suck my cock." I whimper._

"_Promise me you won't make fun of me anymore." He says in mock seriousness and while stroking my cock at an extremely slow rate._

"_I promise. Please Jasper!" I beg. With that Jasper takes me in his hot, wet mouth. He swirls his tongue all along my shaft. Jasper then brings his mouth to my head and sucks on it._

"_Ahhh, fuck."_

_He then drags his tongue along my shaft and onto my sac. Bringing my left ball into his mouth and starts to suck, I moan out, "Oh, fuck." I place my left hand on the doorknob and my right on the counter to keep me from falling to the ground. Jasper takes me back into his mouth again and starts to bob his head up and down. He brings his left hand to my shaft and starts to stroke in time with his mouth. He places he right hand between my puckered hole and my balls, and starts to add pressure there._

"_Fuck, baby. I'm close, so so close." I moan. With that Jasper, he starts to suck faster. His right middle finger is climbing closer to my hole. He continues sucking while that finger is circling my entrance. Jasper then takes me all the way in, and I can feel the back of his hot throat. I start to chant, "Oh fuck, Jasper." Once he starts to swallow around me, he gently pushes his middle finger into my hole. _

_Add with I cum hard. Jasper takes it all. I keep pumping my hot seed into his waiting mouth. My orgasm seems to have lasted for a while before fall back against the door. Jasper takes all of my seed and drinks. He then stands up and places and a gentle kiss on my lips._

"_I told you I would get you back." He says with a smug grin._

_I do not know what happened, but something in me snapped. I bring Jasper into another scorching kiss. I push him towards the bathroom counter. While pushing him, I take off his wife beater and push down his pants. When his ass reaches the counter, I bring my kisses down his neck. My tongue reaches the crook of his neck, and then I bite him._

"_FUCK," Jasper screams._

_I immediately stop kissing him and back away, and Jasper whimpers and tries to bring back to him._

"_Turn around." I say in a low voice._

"_What?" He asks._

"_I said turn around." I say in a dangerous tone._

_He complies almost instantly. I stare down at Jasper's backside, and think how I got so lucky. I look back up at the mirror and look at Jasper's reflection, and I see lust written all over his face._

Maybe Jasper likes Domward?

_I push my self against Jasper and he moans against my touch. I bring my mouth to his ear and demand, "Don't fucking think about touching me or yourself, got it?"_

_He whimpers. I bring my mouth to his neck and take another bite. I trace my tongue against his muscles of his back and I also plant wet kisses along the way. I get on my knees and I squeeze his ass. My face is parallel with his ass and I place a gentle kiss on both cheeks. Jasper whimpers with my caresses of his backside. I spread his cheeks and I see his puckered hole, and I instinctively lick my lips. I bring my tongue to his hole and take a lick._

_Jaspers moans, "Fuucckkk!"_

_I keep his cheeks spread, and I continue to lick his hole. Jasper is moaning continuously. _

"_Who makes you feel this way, Jasper?" I ask in husky voice and I push my tongue into his hole,_

"_Yooooooou do." He says in a high voice._

_I continue to fuck him with my tongue. Jasper pushes his ass into my face so my tongue can go further. Jasper tries to bring his hand to his leaking cock to get friction. When I see this, I cease my tongue fucking him and I stand up. I bring my mouth to his ear, "I said don't fucking touch yourself." I then remove his hand from his cock and place it on the counter. I look into eyes from the mirror and he is pleading with me to do something._

"_What do you want baby?" I say licking his ear._

"_Please" he says silently begging for release._

"_Please what?" I ask in an innocent tone._

"_Just please." He whimpers._

_I then bring my right middle finger into his mouth. "Suck," I demand. He quickly starts. Moving my left hand to his chest and tweak his nipples along the way, I start to suck along his neck and shoulders. My left continues to travel down his chest and then rests on his throbbing dick. "You want this baby?" I ask. He nods with my finger in his mouth. I then start to stroke at very leisurely pace. I take my finger out of his mouth and bring it to his puckered hole. Continuing my stroking and kissing along his shoulders, I push my middle finger in. Jasper immediately tightens. I wait for him to relax and continue the stroking and kissing. He finally relaxes after a few seconds, and then I start to finger fuck him. Jasper is moaning and groaning while I continue my sweet torture. Then I curl middle finger just slightly and I hit Jasper's prostate. _

"_Ahhh, FUCK!" He screams. "Right there baby" he demands looking at me in the mirror. His face is of pure lust and elation. I continue to hit his sweet spot over and over._

"_Oh, god baby. I'm gonna…I'm gonna," and then cums while screaming, "EDWARD!" His hot seed is shot all over my hand and counter. I continue to pump him until he is empty. Jasper then slumps against me. I gently take out my middle finger and Jasper gives a little whimper. I bring my left hand and eat his delicious cum._

"_Mhmmm. Tastes good." I say after take out my last finger of my left hand. Jasper then kisses my hard to get a taste of himself. _

_We stop kissing after a few minutes and Jasper rests his forehead against mine._

"_What was that?" He asks with wide eyes and slightly labored breathing._

"_I'm sorry. Was it too much?" I immediately start to chastise myself._

"_Oh no baby. That was fucking hot. I was just wondering where it came from?" he quickly reassures me._

"_I don't know, but something just came over me and I had to have you." I say and I start to blush._

"_Well you can take me anytime you want." He says with a chuckle and another kiss._

_The rest of our trip was great. His family was really welcoming and funny. They really love to tease each other. But I did notice that he and his sister Kate did have a quiet relationship. He and his brother, they fought like cats and dogs, but then it would stop and they are fine. When we left, I was actually kind of sad. His mother and I got along great, and she asked me to call her from time to time. Since I have met his family, I guess it is time for him to meet mine._

_*** (End of Flashback) ***_

"Baby, we're here." Jasper says while interrupting my internal musings.

I look up at my childhood home, and I have a sense of melancholy. This is the house where I always ridiculed and tortured by my classmates and my sister.

Jasper comes up and opens my door and gives me a reassuring smile.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispers to me. I then look at the door and there is mother, waving her hands frantically, thinking I can't see her.

"My baby boy. You're home." She hollers.

_God, kill me now. _

I just roll my eyes and Jasper chuckles. We walk up hand in hand, and my mom throws herself on us. She squeezes us both and gives us a kiss on the cheek.

"Darling, can you at least let them in the house first" my dad says as he walks up to us.

"Oh, hush." She says to him. She let us into the home, and the smell immediately hits me.

"How are you doing, son?" My dad asks me while giving me a hug.

He steps back. "I am doing great." I say with a smile while looking at Jasper.

"Oh, um, this is Jasper Hale. Jasper this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen; the parentals." I say with chuckle at the end.

"Edward, I hate when you say that." My mother scolds. "Hello Jasper, nice to meet you. We have heard great things about you." Mom says while taking Jasper's hand and looking pointedly at me.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Jasper says in a slight drawly. "Dr. Cullen." He says next getting a firm handshake from dad.

"Jasper, just call us Esme and Carlisle." My dad says.

"Alright." Jasper says. My parents then lead us into the family room and we take a seat in the loveseat and my parents across from us.

"So Jasper, tell us about your family." My mother asks.

Then with that, Jasper goes into the tale of his parents, his siblings, and his life in Alabama and moving to Washington. He then starts to talk about his career choice. My parent are asking questions trough out his talking. Then a sudden thought came to me.

_Where's Rosalie?_

When I thought of this my mother is about to head the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Rosalie?" I ask looking at both my parents.

"She's in her room. She says she doesn't feel well, but she said that she will be here for dinner." My mother says and continues on into the kitchen.

I then look at Jasper pointedly, trying to make a point.

_See? Total Bitch._

He gives the slightest nod. Jasper then goes into asking my father about his career and why he does, and my father is eating it up. He secretly wanted me to go into the medical field, but that dream quickly died when I took anatomy in high school. I can never go near the smell of formaldehyde again.

_Fucking disgusting!_

After about 20 minutes of conversation mom called us for dinner. I lead Jasper to the dining room and right when walked, there stood Rosalie with a smirk on her face.

_Oh, Shit!_


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner and Love

**I do not own Twilight. I hope you enjoy. **

**JPOV**

_Why is Rosalie smirking?_

My meeting with Edward's family is going really well. I really like them. But I kind of feel a bad vibe from Rosalie.

_I'm sure that Edward is overreacting, right?_

In the dining room, we see that the table is decorated beautifully. The table has centerpieces with roses and a few candlesticks burning in the center.

_I guess that is what you get if your mother is an interior designer._

We all take our seats. I am sitting next to Edward and Rosalie across from us. Esme and Carlisle are at the end of the tables. The food looks delicious. We are having lasagna with green beans and potatoes.

"Dinner looks great, Esme" I compliment. Rosalie rolls her eyes at my statement and then taking a drink of her water.

Esme gives me a smile and a thank you. Edward reaches for the potatoes and starts to put some of them on his plate. I look at him and smile. He really loves his potatoes.

"Edward, not too much. You don't want to blow up again" Rose scolds.

Edward stops immediately and looks at Rosalie. While I have an incredulous look on my face looking at her as well.

_Why in the Hell would she say that?_

"Rose!" Esme chastises. Carlisle is also looking at her with disappointment.

"What? I am just looking out for him. I know he doesn't want to get big again" Rosalie quickly responds. I get the feeling that was totally insincere. But her parents are appeased with her answer.

Edward passes the potatoes and I grab my serving. When we are finished gathering our portions, I put my right had under the table and take hold of his left hand. I then give him a reassuring squeeze.

We fall into casual conversation discussing my family, Rosalie's schooling, and Esme's projects. I am having a good time, but that immediately changes.

"So Jasper, did you know that Edward has a trust fund?" She asks while looking at me with a false innocent look.

"Rose…" Edward warns her.

"I am just being a caring sister Edward. I don't want you to get hurt. I want to know if this guy is after your money or not" She responds, giving a quick explanation.

I immediately give my reply with conviction, "Yes, Rose. I did know, but I am not after him because of his money. I have my own. I really do not like it when Edward spends money on me."

"Hmph" She grumbles because she knew she had nothing.

Edward looks at me with apology written all over his face. "I'm sorry" he whispers to me.

I give him a quick kiss, "It's okay." I smile.

Edward's parents start to feel uncomfortable and give a subject change. They want to know how Bella and Emmett are doing. Edward then launches into how they are now dating and how their schooling is going.

Towards the end of his story, Rose pipes in how one time in high school Edward was sitting in a desk and the desk broke because he was too heavy.

"He kept trying to get up and he kept kicking his legs to give him momentum to get up" Rose laughs having trouble finishing her story. She is laughing so hard that she has tears in her eyes. I also noticed that his parents are having a little chuckle at my Edward's expense. I turn my head towards Edward and he is looking down while his face flushed with embarrassment. He glances at me with glossy eyes and a sad smile.

"Rose, could you please stop. I do not feel comfortable nor does Edward with you telling that story. So please stop" I say with a stern, but polite voice while looking at her in the eye. I turn back to Edward and he gives me a thankful smile.

His parents immediately stop laughing with my statement. They turn to Edward and finally see his slouched form and know that he is uncomfortable.

"Oh, Edward," She says while completely disregarding him. "He's just being sensitive, but you have to admit that it is funny." She says with a chuckle with a hint of smugness.

She then goes into another embarrassing tale about Edward in the locker room at school. Luckily, his parents do not laugh this time. Edward slouches even more into his chair. His face becomes even more scarlet and I see a stray tear fall out of the corner of his eye.

_This is enough!_

"Rosalie, enough" I say with determination. She looks at me as do the other with shock on their faces.

"Rosalie, I will not sit by and let you talk about Edward that way. He is one of the most genuine, loyal, honest, and most beautiful person I know. I don't care that he used to be overweight. He would still be the same person and I would still love him" There are gasps with the last statement. "So would kindly shut the fuck up!"

I look back at Edward and see a mixture of expressions on his face: fear, love, lust, and surprise. Then I turn back to Rosalie who still has her mouth hanging open.

_Take that! BITCH!_

"Y-You'll are going to let him talk to me like this?" She asks her parents. Clearly never been spoken to that way before.

Esme is the first to reply, "I don't think that he used the appropriate language, but he was sticking up for Edward."

"I can't believe this. I'm your daughter." She says while standing up and ending with a stomp of her foot and hands on her hips.

_Typical Brat. Throwing a tantrum. Grow the fuck up!_

Carlisle says, "Yes, you are…" Rosalie looks at her father thinking that he is going to side with her, "…but Edward is our son, too. Jasper was sticking up for him." He finishes while looking at Rosalie.

She shrieks and storms off.

I quickly get and take Edward's hand to bring him up. He stands stoically, but doesn't let go of my hand.

I look back and forth between his parents, "Esme, Carlisle, I want to thank you for the dinner and I hope we can meet again soon." I want to make a quick get away.

We both start to head to the door. But his parents stop us. "Wait!" Carlisle yells. We both turn around and I look at his parents, but Edwards has his head down.

"How long has this been going on, son?" Carlisle asks while looking at him with a heartbroken expression.

"Probably since junior high" he whispers while looking at the ground.

"Oh, bubby. Why didn't you say anything?" Esme asks with tears in her eyes. She then grabs Edward into a fierce hug.

"I don't know. I didn't want to-cause grief between everyone."

"What has she done, Edward?" Carlisle asks with a hand on Edward's shoulder.

He gives a humorless chuckle and shakes his head. I put my arm around his waist and pull him close. He snuggles into my side.

"Um…she didn't acknowledge me in school. She said I was too fat and ugly to be seen with her. She and her friends would pull pranks on me."

"Oh my bubby boy" Esme gushes and takes Edward into another bear hug.

"I'm sorry son that you had to go trough that and from your sister as well. I am also sorry that we didn't see it beforehand" Carlisle states with a tortured expression.

Edward looks up with glossy eyes and small smile. "It's okay. You didn't know." Both of his parents bring him into another hug.

"No. It's not okay. We are going to make up to you. We are going to have a long talk with your sister," Esme states with determination.

With that they give one last goodbye and hugs for both of us. I continue holding Edward's hand while we walk to the car. I open the door for him and he wordlessly gets into the car. We drive for about thirty minutes and he hasn't said anything. All he is doing is staring out the window with a thoughtful air about him.

"Please say something." I plead.

He continues looking out the window and fiddles with hands. "You love me?" He asks.

"I do."

He nods his head.

"Pull over." He demands.

"What?" I question, clearly confused.

He turns his head towards me with fire in his eyes. "I said pull over."

I comply immediately. I put the car in park and turn towards Edward. "Edw-" I am quickly quieted by Edward kissing me. Edward puts his arms around my neck and his hands into my hair. In return, I put my arms around his torso. In this kiss I feel all of his anxiety, hurt, hope, and love. He licks my lips begging for entrance. I allow wholeheartedly. He puts his tongue in my mouth, wanting my taste. He then glides his tongue along my teeth. Edward pulls my hair drawing a loud groan from me. I swirl my tongue in his mouth wanting his taste. Edward is moaning continuously. After a minute or two, he places wet kisses along my jaw line and back. I whimper with my eyes closed. We finally slow down and he rests his forehead against mine. He then gives me three chaste kisses. He breathes into my mouth, "I love you too."

I smile so wide and I see a twinkle in his eyes. "Good, lets go home." He nods in response.

The rest of the way he is holding my hand and we share loving glances.

We get up to my apartment and he immediately notices that Alice is not there.

"Where is Alice?"

"She is at her parents for the weekend."

He then gives his infamous crooked grin. "So we have this place all to ourselves?" He asks wrapping his arms around me and giving me a kiss. My erection is starting to come out.

"We sure do, baby." I declare against his lips with my arms wrapped around him.

"Good because…" he says while bringing mouth next to my ear, "…I'm ready."

**Yesh, I really didn't like this chapter. I feel that I am losing steam for this story. So there are only a few more chapters. This is going to be a short and sweet story. Check out Frosty's stories that I am hosting, they are really good (EdwardxHarry Potter). I have another idea for story that has Ed/Jas.**

**Quick Question-I am looking for a story, is it EdwardxBella. Bella and Alice are sisters and princesses. Alice is in love with Jasper, but he is a stable boy. Bella is engaged to Jacob, a prince. Bella and Alice are kidnapped by pirates. Bella and Edward become friends, but he is engaged to Tanya. Tanya gets pregnant by someone else, and they live happily ever after. So if you could tell me the name and author it would be greatly appreciated.**

**PS- I am almost done with the next chapter, but I am going out of town the saturday and I won't be back until tuesday.**

**Next Chapter-Is nothing but LEMONS!**


	9. Chapter 9 First and Spanks

I do not own Twilight. I hope you enjoy. This is in JPOV and EPOV. This chapter is nothing but LEMONS!

JPOV

Edward said that he is ready and I go completely nuts. I immediately attack his mouth. I start to nibble on his bottom lip and guide him backwards towards my bedroom. I slip my tongue into his mouth and he lets out a loud groan. While guiding him, I start to unbutton his shirt. Edward catches on to what I am doing and starts to do the same for me.

I finally have his shirt off; I bring my hands and caress his sides. I then put my hands on the side of his chest and flick his nipples with my thumbs. Edward immediately hisses into my mouth. We get into my bedroom; I push Edward back until his legs hit the end of my bed. We both stop once he hits the mattress.

Edward stops kissing me and I can feel the love radiating off of him. I take a quick breath and take off my offending shirt. When my shirt is off, Edward brings his hands on my shoulders and starts to feel my body. He first glides his fingers along my collarbone, and then down my pecks. His index fingers draw circles around my nipples. My breath hitches and I let out a small moan. He continues to move his hands down my abs and tracing out each muscle. I am frozen from the arousal overload. I want to move my hands, but I can't. I don't think that I have ever been this turned on in my life.

Edward's hands continue down until they reach my belt buckle. He looks into my eyes looking for permission. I give a small nod in return. He starts to unbuckle my belt and continues to unbutton my pants. Once my pants are undone, he then pushed them down along with my underwear and my erection has sprung free. He is now on his knees before me.

_I love seeing him like this._

Edward helps me take off my shoes and socks along with my pants and underwear. Now I am standing completely nude with my erection leaking and Edward on his knees in nothing but his pants and shoes. He then looks at me with complete devotion in his eyes and I look at him with the same devotion.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he says.

He brings his nose to where my dick and sack meet and takes a whiff. I look at him in wonder and silently curious.

"God, I love the way you smell. You smell like…just man. It's intoxicating." I give a small chuckle in response.

He then continues to bring in my left nut into his hot, wet mouth. I let out loud moan. He starts to suck on it and swirl his tongue around it. He drops that one and brings in the other one and gives it the same treatment. I look up at the ceiling because if I look at him I will blow my load. I bring my left hand into his hair to just feel his silk locks. He lets go of my nut and takes one long lick under my shaft. With that I bring both of my hands onto Edward's head. I then look at him and he lifts his head up towards me. When he looks at me, he takes hold of my stiff shaft with his left hand and he starts to pump me ever so slowly. He brings his mouth towards my tip and takes a lick.

"Ahhh," I moan out.

He starts to suck on my purple head with a vengeance while continuing stroking. He continues doing this and slowly going lower with his mouth. I then feel the back of his throat and he takes a swallow. And then another.

"Shit, baby," I breath.

He starts to bob his head up and down and he hollows his cheeks to create a vacuum effect.

"Fuck!"

I start to fuck his mouth. My hands are on top of his head helping him guide the speed that I like. He looks at me and gives a wink.

_Shit. I don't know how much longer I can last._

As painfully as it hurts to stop, I do. I hold his head to stop his movements. He looks up at me with confusion. He takes my cock out of his mouth and I immediately miss the warmth.

"Why'd you stop? You didn't like it?"

"No, of course I liked it," I try to say, but he interrupts me before I can continue.

"Then why did you stop?"

"I stopped because I wanted to come inside of you," I say this while I caress his face.

He turns scarlet and looks down. "Oh."

I put my arms under his arms and guide him up until he is standing. I bring my hands to cup his neck and I start to kiss him. This kiss is slow and full of passion. Edward's arms are wrapped around me. We kiss for a few minutes and I then bring my hands down to Edward's large bulge and give it a squeeze.

His breath hitches. I push Edward down to a sitting position on the bed. I get on my knees and take off his shoes and socks. I then bring my hands to his button his pants and unbutton them. When they are unbuttoned I indicate for Edward to lift up his ass so I can take his pants and underwear off. He complies. So there is Edward sitting on my bed in all of his naked glory. I lean towards him again and go in for a kiss. While kissing him I have him lay on his back until his head reaches the pillows.

I continue kissing Edward with everything that I have. While I kiss him, I grind my straining erection into his seeking the delicious friction. When I start, we both moan into each other's mouth. I bring my left hand to bedside drawer and bring out the lube and put it beside Edward's head.

_SHIT!_

I abruptly I stop my assault on Edward. He looks at me with a confused expression.

"Why'd did you stop, again?" He stresses at the end.

I lean back to sit on my haunches and run a hand over my face. I then blow a breath of air.

"I don't have any condoms."

"That's okay," Edward says with a smile trying to bring me back to continue.

"What do you mean that's okay?" I ask.

"Well, I thought since we are both virgins, we're both clean, we wouldn't have to use them," he states looking down.

_Please be serious!_

I look at him with surprise. "Oh, are you sure?"

He looks at me with a beautiful smile. He then grabs me by the neck and spreads his legs wide and kisses me. He pulls back and starts to bite and lick my neck.

"Hell yeah, I'm sure."

I pant out, "Fuck."

I then start to lick and bite my way down Edward's body. His hands make their way to my back and he starts to scratch. I let out a hiss. I pay extra attention to his nipples. I take his right nipple into my mouth and start to suckle. I take a love bite and lick around the pebble. I bring my head up and blow a little air. Then I move to his left and give it the same attention. Edward is continuously moaning during my time on his body. I continue my decent and take little bits along the way. I place a wet kiss on his bellybutton and lick my way inside. I finally reach the promise land that is Edward's glorious cock. Before I take him in my mouth I reach for the lube.

I have to ask to make sure before we start anything, "Are you sure?"

He looks at me with love in his eyes, "I have never been more sure. I love you."

I reach up and give him one more kiss. I open the lube and spread some on my fingers.

"Just relax. I'll go slow."

He nods in reassurance.

I take his cock into my mouth and start to suck. I bring my lubed fingers in his entrance and start to massage. He tenses for a second, but immediately relaxes. I gently push in my forefinger.

_Damn. He's tight and warm._

I continue to suck and slide my finger in and out. Edward has his hands in his hair pulling at the ends. After a minute, I bring my head and look at him. He squirms.

"Are you ready for another?"

"Yes, just please don't stop," he whimpers.

So I continue by easing my middle finger along with my forefinger into his heated entrance. I look up at him for a sign of pain. I see a little, but it is immediately lost with a face of pleasure. I start to move my fingers in and out. I then start to curl my fingers when they are all the way in. With this movement I hit his prostate. His hips buck in response and screams out.

Then I bring my ring finger into his entrance. With the third finger, I hear a whimper from Edward and I immediately stop. I give him time to adjust. After a minute, he starts to move his ass onto my fingers begging for movement. So I start to move my fingers in him.

"Jasper, stop," he says. So I do, I look up in alarm.

I start to go frantic because I think I have hurt him.

"I need you in me, NOW."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I grab the lube again and pour a generous amount into my hands. I rub my hands together to warm the liquid up. Then I rub the lube over my extremely aching cock. I then crawl back up over Edward. I have my hands on either side of his head. I look at him with all the love in the world.

_He is the best thing that ever happened to me._

I bring my left hand to my cock and guide it to his entrance. I look back at Edward for reassurance, and he gives me a brief nod. With that I slowly push my cock into Edward. He then wraps his legs around my waist. The first thing I notice is heat and tightness.

"Fuck," I draw out.

"Uh-ah," Edward whimpers.

I continue pushing my cock into him so, so slowly.

_GOD, I want to fuck him. Go slow! _

I am all the way in. I have to take several breaths because I am in pure fucking heaven. Edward wraps his arms around me and brings my down for a passionate kiss, which I return. I still all of my movements to allow Edward to adjust.

_Shit. I don't think I can hold out. The Heat. The Tightness._

During my musings, Edward bucks his hips to encourage my movement. I slowly move out and back in. Then Edward brings his hand to my back and starts to claw at it.

_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_

I can start to feel my impending orgasm coming. I start to move in and out again.

"Shit, Edward. I am not going to be able last much longer."

Just then Edward clenches, intentionally or unintentionally, I don't know.

"FUCK!" I yell out as I shoot my load in Edward's awaiting ass.

My orgasm seems to have last for several minutes, but in reality it only lasted for a few seconds. After my orgasm, I look down at Edward with apology all over my face.

"God, Edward. I'm sorry." I say clearly embarrassed. I can barely look at him.

He brings his hand up to my cheek so I can look at him. "It's alright. It still felt good," he says with a loving smile.

I smile in return. "Well I want to make you feel really good, too."

With that I bring my right hand to his leaking member and I start to pump. I start off slowly and then I gradually increase my pace. Edward is squirming under me and holding onto me for dear life. After a few minutes, I feel Edward start to tighten.

"Baby, I about to cum," he states.

I lick his outer right ear.

"Let go, baby. I love you."

With that statement, he orgasms all over his and my chest and my hand. I bring my soiled hand and eat his cum.

_Man, I love his cum. It is just the essence of him._

When his orgasm is over, I can tell that he is getting sleepy. I roll over so that I am lying next to him. He brings his head and rests it over my heart. He plants a small kiss there and whispers I love you.

"I love you, too."

We then fall asleep in each other's arms.

**EPOV**

I wake up sometime later in the arms of the man I love. I take some time to just look at his beautiful face. His skin is so smooth. His small scar. His luscious lips. His sexy stubble. He is just the most perfect man.

_God, how did I get so lucky?_

Our first time was amazing. It was perfect and I wouldn't change a thing.

Thinking about what happened just a few hours ago has gotten me so fucking turned on. So I decide that I am going to wake him up for another round. I know I am a little sore, but my desire has overridden the pain. I first place a gentle kiss on his lips, and then I move my way down his gorgeous body. I check every so often to see if he is awake. I place wet kisses on his nipples and then little bites as well. After this, I notice that Jasper's breathing has picked up. I continue kissing his chest while I grab the lube to prepare myself. I pour so lube on my fingers and bring them to my entrance. I massage my ring of muscles before I penetrate. I cease my kissing so I can concentrate because I don't want to wake him just yet.

I penetrate myself and allow myself to adjust before I continue. When I feel that I am ready, I start my preparation. I go with this until I have three fingers inside me. Once I feel ready, I grab the lube once again to prepare Jasper. With my hands gliding along his erection he starts to moan. I then move to where I am straddling him. I look down at him and smile. I take hold of his cock and place right before my entrance. I slowly have him enter me. When he feels me, he jolts awake. He has wide eyes. He immediately puts his hand on my hips to help me down.

"God, not a dream. Not a dream," he mutters to himself. When he says that, I lower myself all the way down quickly.

"Oh, Fuck," he cries. I then bring myself up again and stall my movements. Then I bring my mouth to his ear and whisper, "Definitely not a dream," while I impale myself down his erection again.

"Shit, Edward. When did you get so fuckin' kinky?" he breathes out while guiding me up and down.

"I don't know. I have watched a lot of porn in my day and I have always wanted to try," I say with my hand on his pecks while bouncing up and down.

Then all of a sudden I feel is cock hit my prostate. "Fuck!"

"You like that?" he impales me again while bucking his hips up.

I am so lost in pleasure that I all can do is nod. He keeps doing this and I am screaming in ecstasy. I bring my hands to the headboard do I can hold onto something. He then brings his hips and fucks me into oblivion.

"Fuck Edward, you feel so fucking good. You like my cock ramming into you?" he says in a cocky tone.

He hits my prostate again. "Fuck Yes!" I scream. Suddenly Jasper stops and his arms wrap around my waist to bring my close. I can feel the sudden change in Jasper, from cocky to loving. He starts to kiss me passionately which I return. He is still rocking into me and it feels amazing.

He pulls away from and brings his mouth to the crook of my neck.

He whispers, "God Edward. I love you." He keeps chanting this statement over and over.

"Uhhh," I moan out in response.

Jasper stops his movements and I look at him in question.

"Just changing it up."

He wraps his wraps his arms tighter around me and hoists himself and me to where I am sitting his lap and he is sitting on his haunches. I wrap my arms around his neck and in this position he has gone even further into me.

"Ahhh," I scream out.

Jasper continues his assault on my neck and while I moan. He is bringing his hips up to go deeper. When he does he is continuously hitting my prostate and I love the feeling it is bringing me.

"I love you so much, Edward. You're it for me. I don't want anybody else."

That statement brings tears to my eyes.

"I love you, too Jasper. Me either, nobody," I declare.

He takes a lick of my Adam's apple and pants to me, "Please tell me your close." He keeps grunting into me at a frantic pace. I nod to tell him that I am close as well. Jasper pushes into me two more times and I fly in oblivion while screaming, "Jasper!" My seed is spread against his and my chest and legs. With my orgasm, my muscles clench around him and that makes Jasper yell out, "Edward," with his hot orgasm.

We both wait for a minute to catch our breath. He kisses me on my mouth and then smiles. "I love you," he says and I return the sentiment.

After a minute, he has me move so where we both can lay down and I immediately miss having his cock inside of me. He then brings me close and places a gentle kiss on my lips. We then both fall back asleep.

**JPOV**

I woke up in the late morning and I can see that Edward is still asleep. I place a gentle kiss on his nose and ease my way up to go to the bathroom. Once relieving myself, I brush my teeth.

When I finish brushing my teeth, I look up and there is Edward in all of his naked glory. I check him out.

_Damn, he has the body of a god._

I hear a chuckle, and I start to flush because he caught my ogling him. Edward glides up behind me and puts his mouth in the crook of my neck. I move my head to the side to grant him more access while closing my eyes. He starts to take little bites along my neck and then begins to start to suck on my ear. His right hand starts to move along my chest. I moan out from his touch. I open my eyes intending to look at him, but I see that he has brought the lube with him and placed it on the counter. He catches me looking at the lube.

He breathes into my ear, "You remember that morning at your parent's house?" He says this while his right hand grabs a hold of my cock and his left hand squeezes my ass.

My breath hitches. I look into his eyes from the mirror and I can see a fire building beneath him. He is continuing his stroking on my aching member.

He gives my cock a squeeze, "Do you?"

I nod furiously. He licks the outer part of my ear and chuckles. "Well, this time instead of my fingers in that tight ass of yours, it is going to be my dick," he finishes with grinding his huge cock into my ass.

_Oh, God! Thank You!_

Then all of a sudden, Edward pulls back and he is no longer touching me. I turn around about to ask why he had stopped. But for I can ask, he commands, "Jasper, bend over…elbows on the counter…spread your legs."

I look at him confused; he smirks and licks his lips. "You said that you liked Domward," he says in a loving tone. I nod in response. He grins again.

"Now, bend over, have your elbows on the counter, and spread your legs," he commands. I comply immediately.

I look at him at through the mirror and he is smiling down at my body.

"God, you have such an amazing ass," says this while massaging my ass. Suddenly, he brings his hand back and spanks me. I moan loudly.

_How ever thought that spanking could be so fucking hot!_

He continues massaging and spanking my ass. "Your ass is going to look so fucking good with my dick inside you," he says in a gravelly tone. He grabs the lube and pours a generous amount on his fingers. He closes the cap and puts the lube down.

Edward starts to massage around my asshole and while he does that I drop my head onto my forearms. I can feel he is about to penetrate me with his finger, but right before he does he stops. I look up, "Oh, one quick thing…you are not allowed to touch yourself. I'm going to make you come."

"What?"

"Do you want this?" he says while he pushes his first finger in and immediate reaches my prostate. I jump in pleasure and surprise.

"Uh-huh" I nod completely incoherent.

"Then do as I say!" he says in a stern and arousing tone.

I nod again. "Good boy," he says while he is stretching me.

After a minute he adds another finger in his preparation. I have my eyes closed because it feels so damn good. "Mhmmmm."

"You like that baby?" he says in a cocky tone while looking at me. I nod again.

"Just wait until my cock is in your tight ass." He then pushes his fingers even deeper. I grunt in response. He finally adds his third finger. With this finger, I tense up for a second and then relax.

"You okay, baby?" he asks after he stops his finger movements.

I nod stating I'm fine. He continues his movement with his fingers while his other had is gliding along my back. I arch my back like a cat because it feels wonderful. Still moving his fingers, I start to push back to try him to go even further.

He chuckles. "Eager are we?" He then takes his fingers out of me and I immediately miss the feeling.

"Yes, just fuck me." I plead with him while looking at him through the mirror.

He nods, "Oh, I plan to." He says in a knowing tone. He takes the lube again and prepares himself. Once finished he guides himself to my awaiting hole.

He leans over and places a gentle kiss between my shoulder blades and then he eases himself into me. Edward doesn't stop until he is fully in me and I can feel his curly hairs against my ass.

The feeling of him in me isn't like anything I have ever experienced. I have never felt this complete and whole with someone. It feels absolutely amazing.

Edward holds his position to allow me time to adjust. After a minute, I start to push back into him hopefully to help start to move. Luckily, he catches on. He places his hands on my hips to bring me back against his hips while be pushes up into me. We continue this movement while grunting and moaning to each other. Then out of nowhere, he brings his hand back and spanks me on the right butt cheek. The pain and the pleasure is a complete and utter turn on. I moan so loud and I turn my head to look at him, and I see him smiling at me. He doesn't stop his pumping into me.

"You like that?" he asks while spanking me again

"Ahh, Fuck!"

He smirks, "I'll take that as a yes." He starts to plow into me even harder and I can hear our skin smacking against each other. That sound is the best sound ever! With him fucking me with a vengeance, I start to grab a hold of the counter with all of my might. I am trying to not touch myself. We are both panting and grunting. I start to feel drops of sweat forming on my forehead. I look up into the mirror again and I see Edward staring down where his dick is disappearing into my ass. He then looks up and grins, and then he winks.

"Fuck." I breathe out. I adjust just ever so slightly.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK," I am yelling and panting at the same time. In this new position, he is continuously hitting my prostate. I start to feel the warm feeling in my belly and my balls tighten slightly.

He grunts, "Fuck yeah." He pushes even harder while biting his lip. Without thinking, I move my hand to my aching and leaking erection. When my hand reaches the tip he spanks me harder and stops his movements.

_What? He can't stop!_

I turn my head towards him and look at him. His eyes are dark.

"What? Why'd you stop?" I plead to him.

He narrows his eyes, "What did I say about touching yourself?"

_Shitfuck!_

I realize what I did wrong. "Oh God," I whisper to myself.

He gives a humorless chuckle. "Yes, I think I said something about not touching yourself. Now, you are going to have to be punished."

I whimper.

"You are not allowed to come until I say you can."

_FUCK! What am I going to do! I am already almost there._

"Do you understand?"

I am still thinking about how am I going to last.

He spanks me again. "Answer me," he demands.

I nod sheepishly.

"Good. Now I want you on all fours on the ground."

I comply immediately. I turn my head and see that he is pouring some more lube on his erection. When he finishes he gets on his knees and walks towards my backside. He doesn't waste anytime, and he quickly pushes his erection in my hole. He starts to pump even harder than we was before. I start to whimper because it feels so fucking good.

He hears me. "You like that don't you? You want to come too."

I nod with a whispered please.

He spanks me again. "No," he growls. "You didn't listen to instruction and now you have to be punished."

_Fuck!_

He keeps plowing into me and I rest my head on my forearms that are resting on the floor. I bite the inside of my cheek to help me think from wanting to come so badly.

Edward then puts his hands on the small of my back and pushes them forward. While he does this he starts to fall forward onto my back. His arms reach under my armpits, and then he grabs a hold of my shoulders. He then pulls me back into him. In this new position, he reaches even further. He is continuously hitting my prostate. Edward is kissing and biting my back. The mixture of the biting and his cock inside of me is a wonderful feeling.

He pulls back up and his hands are at the base of my neck on my shoulders. The tingly feeling is starting to come back and it is even bigger than before. My balls are getting tighter.

"Please let me come." I start to beg.

"Not yet," he grunts out.

I then start to pant out please incessantly.

He pumps are starting come erratic. I am so glad that he is getting close.

_What if he doesn't let me come when he does?_

"Fuck" he grunts again.

I am trying to think of anything other than coming.

_School._

_Edward fucking me on a desk. Shit!_

_Eating._

_The moans that Edward makes when he is eating anything really good. Double Shit!_

"You almost there?" he rasps out while continuing is assault on my ass.

'Fuck yes. I don't think I can last much longer." I plead.

"Will you follow instructions for next time?" he wheezes.

"Yes. Just please let me come." I yell out.

He waits for a few second. "You may come." With those three words I come harder than I have come.

"Edward!" I scream while squirts of hot liquid shoot across the bathroom floor. During my orgasm, I hear Edward yell out, "Fuck" while shooting his load up my ass.

Having his essence in me sends chills up my spine and I feel Edward twitch inside of me. Edward collapses on top of me. We are both panting with exhaustion.

After a few minutes, he eases out of me and I miss the feeling immensely. He rolls over to lie on his back beside me while I lay out on my stomach with my jizz covering me. I look at him with a smile on my face and he turns to me and returns the smile.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asks.

"No." I lean over and give a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Good." He breathes on my lips.

"Let's take a shower."

He has the biggest smile on his face. "Good. I have always dreamed about being fucked in the shower."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I get up quickly and with that we start the rest of the weekend. We christened almost every surface that weekend and it was absolutely incredible.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the lemony goodness. This is over 5,000 words. Yeah!

Sorry for the lateness. I was out of town, then my dad came in, and now I am fighting a cold. There is going to be two more chapters I think. Leave some happy reviews.


	10. Chapter 10 Graduation and Memories

**I do not own the characters. **

**Sorry for the delay, but I have lost the mojo for this story. I just finally got my laptop back, but I do not have microsoft word. Plus, I cant find the microsoft office cd. So know I am on this tempermental desktop, ARGH! Sorry about the past/presence tense thing. I keep forgetting which I am writing in. That is why I am not going into English. Ha.**

**Another Time Jump!**

**There is some lemony goodness in this chapter. If you are not over 18, please do not read. **

**EPOV**

Today is the day. Graduation. We have been working towards this goal the last four years. My last two years have been the best of my life.

Shortly, after Jasper and I started becoming sexually active…

_Sexually Active? More like fucking like bunnies._

I got the news that Emmett and Bella are engaged. They felt like that they wasted too much time and wanted to get started living their life together. That is what brought up the conversation of me moving in with Jasper. I remembered asking him about moving in with each other.

_It was in the middle of the summer and we just had celebrated my 21__st__ birthday._

Great day, by the way!

_Jasper and I were lying naked on his couch watching one of his mutant movies because Alice was gone for the week. Whenever he had the place to himself it would become our little naked sanctuary. He was leaning back and I was in between his legs, and he had his arms wrapped around me. I loved the feeling him being around me. I was casually caressing his arm when I told him about Bella and Emmett._

"_Bella and Emmett are getting a place just for them two since they're getting married and all."_

"_Really?" He asked with surprise and I could sense another emotion from him._

"_Yup."_

_We have never really talked about moving in together. I was really nervous about bring up the topic because since he still lived with Alice. Suddenly, Jasper flipped me over to where I was laying on my back on the couch with him hovering over me. He had the biggest smile on his face._

"_What?" I asked with a smile._

"_Move in with me?" he asked me with his large smile still in place._

"_But what about Alice?"_

"_She told me last week that she was moving in with her boyfriend Seth."_

"_Really?" I asked with hope._

_He leans and takes my earlobe in his mouth and starts to nibble. I can feel his erection against my thigh. I drag my arms around him and place a hand in his hair to keep him there and the other on his back. I brought my legs around his waist to bring him closer and completely forgetting what we were talking about. He lets go of my ear and breathes out his answer._

"_Yes, she is really moving out and you can move in with me. Just think…this can be every day and we would not have to worry about anybody walking in. We could even be naked the whole time." _

_He says this all while continuing to grind his erection into mine. Taking his mouth to my throat and started to plant wet kisses and love bites along it._

"_Yes," I moaned out._

"_Yes, what?" he grunted out._

"_Yes, I'll move in with out."_

_With that answer he assaulted my mouth with his gorgeous lips and tongue. I return the kiss with fervor. With that news, he had me bent over the couch screaming._

With thinking back to that memory, I have to adjust myself in my seat.

The ceremony continues to drag on about the future and being the best that we can be. It starts to become very redundant. So to past the some of the time, I just started to look around the stadium. Luckily, when I turn my head I can see Jasper a couple of rows back. The sun is shining upon him like he is angel of God. His golden hair has a glow and his face looks peaceful as he tries to soak up of the sun's rays. Sensing that I am looking at him, he turns his head towards and makes the stupidest face, and I chuckle in response. I look at him at him again, and he gives me his smile. I remember that smile the day I moved into the apartment.

_That is a very good memory!_

_I had just dropped the last box in the kitchen and gave a big sigh._

"_That was lost box. Thank God!" I declared._

_I look up at Jasper and he is just smiling at me with love shining in his eyes. He then walked up to me and gave me a hug and a lingering kiss._

"_I am so glad that you are here." He whispered in my ear._

"_Well good. Now, let's celebrate." I turned to the fridge and open to get a beer. As I bended over to get the beer, Jasper grinds jean-covered erection into my ass. My breath hitched._

"_I have a way we can celebrate." Jasper said as he continued to grind his member into me. He brought his hand back spanked me lightly. With that I moaned out. I place the beer back in the fridge and turn around. When I look into Jasper's eyes I can see the raging lust and love coming through. I brought my arms around his neck and immediately plunged my tongue in his mouth to catch his taste. While kissing him I pushed him back until his ass reaches the counter. _

_Jasper placed his hands on my hips and dragged them slowly up and down my sides. I planted wet kisses along his jaw and then brought his earlobe into my mouth and started to nibble. Jasper's breathing started to pick up and then he forcefully took off my t-shirt. I relished in the skin to skin contact. I continued my assault along his neck and paid special attention where his neck meets his shoulders. I then started to suck and he dragged his dull nails down my back. _

"_Fuck" I hissed. _

_With momentary lax in concentration, Jasper started to take bites out of my neck. I moved my head to the side to allow him better access. Looking at him with my lustful gaze, I realized that he still had his shirt on and I quickly rectified that. When I saw him without his shirt, I continued my early assault on his body. I brought my mouth to his right nipple and started to suckle. Jasper brought a hand into my hair to try and keep me there. I then moved to his left nipple and gave it the same treatment as the previous. Slowly, I started to move to my knees while dragging my tongue down his hot, lean body. When my knees reached the floor, I immediately unbuttoned his pants and dragged his pants and underwear down. His glorious cock sprang free and I could see a drip of pre cum slowly flow down his shaft. My tongue caught that drop by licking up his long, thick shaft. His cock twitched._

"_Jesus." Jasper whispered. I looked up at him and I smirked because his neck was strained and his hands had a death grip on the counter. _

_I took the head of his cock into my mouth and started to suck. Jasper moaned out and I continued to take him further in. I swirled my tongue around until I had him touching the back of my throat. I then swallowed around him twice. I got a load groan in response. As I started to bob my head back and forth, I felt Jasper put his hands on my head. I thought he wanted me to continue, but he had other plans for me. _

_I looked up at him in question. "I want to come inside of you." I smiled._

_I got up from my knees and I kissed him. Hearing the sound of the drawer opening and close, I turned towards the sound. I looked at his hand and there is a bottle of lube in it. My eyes were wide with shock._

"_Jas, you planned this?"_

_He smirked. "Fuck yeah I did. Now, I am going to fuck my hot boyfriend in _our_ apartment." I smiled at him when put emphasis on our._

"_Now, pull your pants down and turn around and bend over." He commanded me. I immediately complied. I am now naked, awaiting for Jasper to start. I heard Jasper finish taking off his pants and shoes. Then hearing the distinct clicking sound of the bottle of lube opening and closing, I felt my body shiver with desire. The feeling of his fingers as they circled around my entrance was amazing. He quickly glided a digit in. I started to get use to the intrusion, when he added a second finger. He then started to finger fuck me._

"_You like that?" he asked._

_I moaned a yes. The start of the third finger I experienced a brief sensation of pain, but immediately goes away and it was replaced with pleasure. After a few moments of fucking me with three fingers, he removed them. I turned around to watch him slather himself with lube. It is such amazing sight seeing him in all of his glory. He looked up and smiled at me and I return._

"_Ready?"_

"_Yes."_

_He placed his glories cock at my entrance and glided in ever so slowly. The instant feeling of completeness was overwhelming that I moaned out. Once he was all the way in, he stilled for a moment for me to accustom to his generous size. After a minute or so, I felt ready and I brought my hips forward a bit so he could catch the idea that I was ready. He immediately complied and brought his hips back and thrusted them forward. His hands were on my hips and he brought the back when he thrusted into me. I grunted loudly. _

"_Fuck yeah." He grunted while pounding into me. _

_Doing something that we have never done before, he brought my hands back and held them in place right above my ass. With this move, I am forced to rest on top of the cold counter top, but with the addition of my heated skin it added an interesting sensation. And from this angle, Jasper was sliding along my prostate._

"_Ah," I yelled out._

_He continued his pounding at that angle. After a few minutes, I started to feel the warming tingle in my stomach warning me that my orgasm was near._

"_Baby, I'm close." I whimpered when I turned my head to look at him._

_When I saw him, he was holding my hands with one hand and the other is gliding along my back. His head is faced upward with his eyes closed while biting his lip. It looked like he was trying to concentrate._

_Sensing my gaze, he looked at me with his darkened eyes and licked his lips before answering._

"_I'm close too, baby."_

_With that statement, he let go of my hands and grabbed a hold of my hips and brought them back with such power that I yelled out. I brought my hands to the edge of the counter to arch my back to reach a new angle. When I reached a certain angle, I immediately screamed._

"_Fuck!"_

_At this angle, Jasper was hitting my prostate full on. I could feel my balls begin to tighten even more. I was panting, searching for breath. Jasper's thrusts were becoming more erratic which informed me that he was also close. Jasper then leaned over where he was flushed with my back. He brrought his lips to my shoulder and bit down. With that bite, I was done for. I instantly came screaming out his name. My seed erupted from my dick and landed along the counter and drawers. During my orgasm, I clenched which brought about Jasper's own orgasm._

"_Fuck!" He yelled out._

_His jizz exploded into my awaiting hole. After his orgasm subsided, he fell against my back and placed a kiss where he bit me. We are both panting, trying to catch our breath._

_I strained to look at him, but resolved that it is futile. He was going to want to stay like this for a bit._

"_You know we can do this all the time now?" I insinuated with a crooked smile._

_He chuckled with that smile. "Fuck yeah I do."_

I am brought back to the present by my row moving to get up. Thank goodness that I am wearing a robe or people would be seeing my rather large erection right about now. So, I go through the line, get my diploma and I smile and blush when I hear Jasper screaming, "Go Sexy, OH!" Of course, there were chuckles through out the stadium and I blush even harder. On my way back, I start to ponder about my relationship with my sister, Rosalie, and how it has changed.

Since the dinner last year, our relationship has become so much better than it was. After the dinner, my parents did talk to her, but it really didn't make any difference. It was when she found out that she was pregnant that things started to change between us. Rosalie found out that she was pregnant about six months ago, but her boyfriend, Royce. He decided that he didn't want to be a dad and bailed. It was during that time that something within Rosalie changed. I don't know if it was that she had very few friends that stuck around when they found out she was pregnant or impending motherhood, but she became a much more likeable person. That was the beginning when we started talking on the phone every once in a while or the occasional lunch. We are not best friends or anything, but we are talking and communicating with each other. So that is a start.

The rest of the ceremony goes off without a hitch, other than my extremely loud, "Go Jazzy!" when Jasper walked across the stage. When the ceremony finishes, I rush over to Jasper to give him a bone-crushing hug and statements of how proud of him that I am. We then meet up the rest of our family and friends and take pictures. This all took an hour and now Jasper and I are on our way to the restaurant to have dinner with our families. I look over at him and I see that he is tense in his shoulders and his hands. I move to take his hand from the gearshift, and I basically have to yank it off. I smooth my hand over his.

"You okay?" I ask with concern lacing through my voice.

He seems startled and looks at me with a small smile. "Oh..ah, ah-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

I bring his hand up to my mouth and place a wet kiss over his knuckles. "You don't seem fine. You seem really tense."

"Ah…I guess I am just finally getting that we are college graduates?" He states that sounds like a question.

I continue kissing his hand, and I then bring his index finger into my mouth and suck on it gently.

"Ahh." He says breathlessly.

Dragging my teeth and bringing his finger out of my mouth and state, "I can relieve some of that tension for you." I then look down at the bugle in his pants and he looks down as well.

Unbuckling my seatbelt and making my way over to his side, I lick the column of his neck.

"Fuck." He moans out while swerving. I smirk against his neck.

Bringing my mouth against his ear and taking his earlobe into my mouth, I start to nibble.

"Jasper…You need to watch the road." As I say this I bring my hand to the button of his slacks and start to undo them. Once undone, I put my hand into side boxer briefs and take hold of leaking member.

"Holy shit," he moans.

Situating myself in my set, I take his cock out and just look at it.

_He has the best looking cock in the entire world. We should worship it or something._

Taking my nose to where his base meets his curls, I pull in his smell and I moan out because his smell is divine. Taking my tongue out, I take a long lick from his base to the tip. When I reach the tip, I dip tongue into his slit and take a taste of his essence. He moans out in response. I take the chance to look up at him, and he is basically glaring out the front window and clenching the steering wheel. Putting his luscious cock in my mouth, I begin swirling my tongue around his cock and try to take him all of the way down. Having him fully in my mouth I swallow around his head twice. With this move, Jasper brings one of his hands and places it on top of my head. I then start to bob my head up and down, allowing Jasper to guide the pace that he wants. By the feel of him pushing on my head, I think he wants it fast. I try to relax my throat and allow him push me down some.

"Fuck, you're so good at this."

I try to smirk around him. He continues pushing and I can feel his balls against my chin start to tighten up. I then graze my teeth along his length, and with that Jasper is shooting his load down my throat.

"Shit," he yells out while having his orgasm.

Once he is finished, I suck on him to get rid of the excess and the put him back into underwear and slacks. I move up and place a kiss on his cheek. Jasper still breathing heavily, I move back to my seat and put my seatbelt back on.

I look over at him and smirk, "Feel better?"

He gives a breathy chuckle. "Yeah, much. Best fuckin' road head ever!" He exclaims.

I laugh. "That is the first time you have ever gotten road head."

"Same difference. Best ever!"

I grab his hand and he brings my hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss on it.

He looks at me with love in his eyes. "Thanks, baby."

I smile in return. "Your welcome!"

We reach the restaurant just a few minutes after relieving some tension. Dinner was rather uneventful, just family and friends saying how proud they were and asking questions what were doing for the future. Jasper and I both got jobs close to the apartment, I am going to being teaching music at a elementary school and Jasper is going to be teaching history at the high school.

After about two hours at the restaurant, we are both tired and ready for bed. We say our goodbyes and make our way home. When we reach the apartment, we immediately go into the bedroom and get ready for bed.

When we are in bed, I am sitting against the headboard and looking over some compositions that I am writing. I feel Jasper get into bed and sit against the headboard as well. I take a sideways glance at him, and I notice that he has a crease in his eyebrow and his mouth is in a tight line. I put my things down on my nightstand and I turn to look at him.

"Jas, you okay?"

He turns to me and says, "I love you."

I am kind caught off guard by his statement, but I still respond. "I love you too, Jasper."

He takes a hold my hand, but I also notice that something in his other hand.

"Edward…the time that I have known you has been the best of my life." I smile. He continues, "We both started off so scared, but we both got over it." We both chuckle at the memories of our early friendship. "When we became friends, I learned so much about you. Your funny, compassionate, loyal, we are both into a lot of the same things, you call me out on my shit, and you put others before yourself." My eyes start to glass over. "And those things are the things that made me fall in love with you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I will never get tired of saying it." I chuckle a little and he gives me a warm smile. "During our relationship, I also learned new things about you like when you brush your hand through your hair when you're nervous, or when you blush when you're embarrassed, and when you laugh your whole face just lights up. When I hear it, it just warms my soul to it's very core." He starts to choke and I am on the verge of bawling. "I…I just love you so much and you are the person that I want to see fifty years from now. I want to have everything with you. The house. The kids. The dog. Everything." He then brings out what he had in his hands and opens it. My breath hitches.

On the inside is a wide platinum ring with two line indentions and a small diamond in the middle. It is very simple and chic.

I look back up at him with my eyes wide with shock. He smiles with hesitant eyes. "With that being said, will you marry me Edward Anthony Cullen?"

I can't speak. I smile and nod. He then takes out the ring and places it on my left ring finger and breathes a sigh of relief. When he removes his hands, I pounce placing kisses all over his face. When I finish my attack, I place my forehead against his and smile.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too, baby."

**Yeah, I know. I am a total sap. There is only an epilogue left. Please leave some reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

Sorry for the long ass delay. I had to do my orientation leader stuff (Yeah, I am the one that welcomes freshman with a huge smile on my face), then I wanted to settle into school, and I had just finished my first major test. Yeww! So, this is the last chapter. Very sweet and a nice lemon in the beginning. So enjoy! Leave reviews.

I do not own these characters.

15 years later

EPOV

I feel the sun's rays start to shine through the blinds and I start to wake up. Seeing the sun is a strange occurrence in the city of Seattle. Having my eyes fully open, I look to the left and see Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist. This is a daily thing. I wake up every morning and he has his arms pulling me to him, like an anchor. I gently turn myself around so that I can look at him. When turned, I look at his sleeping face.

Jasper still looks the same other than a few things. He has formed a few wrinkles around his eyes, his hair is shorter, and his body has gone a little soft but it is still amazing. Every time I get the chance to just really look at him, I start to think about the past 15 years of our lives together.

Jasper and I got married; well technically it was a commitment ceremony because marriage for us it was still illegal. We got married the December after we graduated in a small ceremony at my parent's house in Forks. For our honeymoon, we went to London. I smile remembering one of our many steamy nights in London.

_We had just spent most of the day out walking around and taking in the sights. I had just finished taking off my shoes and socks when I looked up, Jasper was coming out of the bathroom looking so delicious with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping down his glorious body. My mouth immediately went dry and my jean-clothed cock had sprung to attention. Jasper continued to walk into the bedroom and he went towards his drawer to pull out some pajamas. But while he was pulling his pajamas, he took a casual glance towards me and then gave a chuckle. That chuckle brought me out of my stupor._

That little sneak planned this. He loves to get me worked up.

_Not wasting anymore time, I moved from the bed and strode towards him with sheer determination. I brought my hands around his body and drew his back towards my chest. I moved my mouth to his neck and started to suck and lick. Jasper dropped his pajamas back down and brought one hand to hold onto my neck and the other moved to my other hand that was gliding along his torso. He then moved his neck to side to allow me better access. I moved my unshaven cheek to his neck and dragged it up and down. With that Jasper moaned out. Moving my mouth to his ear, I brought his earlobe into my mouth and started to nibble._

_I breathed into his ear, "You did that on purpose, didn't you? You like getting me all worked up?" I started to grind my erection into his towel-covered ass._

_He nods in response._

"_You know there are consequences when you get me worked up, don't you? Remember last time that you did that."_

That last time he did something like this was when we were at my parent's house for Thanksgiving and he kept teasing, teasing, and teasing. Until finally I just snapped. We made it home, or should I say garage, then I fucked him hard against the hood and the trunk of my car. So when Jasper started to tease me in any way, I knew that he wanted and that was to be fucked…hard.

"_That's what I wanted." He moaned out._

_With his last statement, I ceased all movements. He groaned out in frustration. I took a step back and he turned around, and looked up and he saw the devious smirk on my face. He gulped._

_I ripped the towel of his body and Jasper jumped from my action._

_I said in a calm and dangerous voice, "Get on the fucking bed and get on your hands and knees." He didn't hesitate._

_I turned around and there he was with his luscious ass in air and panting with need. Removing my clothing, I walked towards the bed. On the bed, I moved my way towards him on my knees and gliding my hand his ankle, his calf, his thigh, and then finally his ass._

_He let out a low moan._

_I brought my aching erection and flushed it with his white orbs. My breath hitched and Jasper moaned loudly. I moved my torso down and laid on top of him and brought my mouth to his ear._

"_Is this what you wanted?" I breathed into his ear while grinding my pulsating member into his ass. In response, he moved his ass into me literally begging for more, but when I didn't receive a response I wanted I brought my right hand back and spanked his right ass cheek hard._

"_Ahhhh!" He responded loudly._

"_I said is this what you wanted?" I said more forcefully while removing my chest from his back. When he didn't respond again, I brought my hand back and gave him another spank. I knew he was teasing me once again._

"_Fuck, yes!" He yelled out._

Oh, by the way, Jasper loves to be spanked!

_I started to grind my dick more forcefully into his ass. I looked down at his ass and saw my bright red hand print on it. That image alone made me even more aroused._

"_Seeing my hand print on your ass is so fucking sexy Jasper. Do you like it when I mark you?" I asked while dragging my tongue from the base of his spine to the middle of his shoulder blades. To emphasize my point, I took bites along the way._

_He nods and breathing out a yeah. I reached over towards the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. I moved back some so I could get started on preparing him. He let a whimper._

_I smacked his ass in response. "This is what you wanted…remember?"_

_I continued to prepare him, starting off with one finger then two, and then lastly three. By the end of it, Jasper was begging for me to fuck him and to prove his point he kept trying to fuck my hand. When he would try this, I would cease all movement and wait for him to stop before I started up again._

"_Fuck, Edward. Please…please fuck me!"_

_I then poured a generous amount of lube on my cock and prepared myself. Throwing the lube onto the floor, I moved to where my dick was barely touching his puckered hole. I bent over and placed a gentle kiss in between his shoulder blades, but Jasper kept whispering please continuously._

"_Prepare yourself." I whispered._

_With as much force as I could manage, I sheathed myself in Jasper's tight heat. He cried out, while I screamed Fuck. Bringing my hands to hold onto his hips, I brought myself back where only my head was still in and repeated the same action with the same determination. I kept repeating my same action and Jasper was meeting me with the same enthusiasm._

_I spanked him again. "You like getting fucked, don't you Jasper?"_

_He moaned out with the spank. "Fuck yeah."_

_Feeling the sweat dripping down my chest, I moved my hands down his back and pushed him to where his face was flushed with the pillow. From the new angle it was even tighter, and Jasper could certainly feel the effects of the new change._

_Jasper turned his head and looked back at me, panting. "Ahh, yeah. Fuck…don't stop"_

"_Don't plan on stopping, baby." I replied with a cocky smirk._

_I then dragged my nails back along his back. The red markings came up immediately. Jasper closed his eyes and let out a loud hiss in response._

_I continued to pump in and out of him with a wild abandon, his body responding beautifully to my actions. Suddenly, I stopped my movements. Jasper looked up at me question burning in his eyes._

_I leaned over him again and flushed my body with his, and wrapped my arms around his torso. I moved back to where I was sitting on my haunches and he was sitting on my lap. In this position, I could go even deeper and Jasper yelled out when he settled on my lap. With him in this position, I am hitting his prostate spot on. I had Jasper glide up and down on my cock, continuously hitting his prostate. I then started to move with him. My arms stilled wrapped around him, I caressed his torso lightly._

"_Baby, I gonna cum." Jasper whimpered._

_I moved my mouth to the base of his neck and I took a long lick up to his ear. He moaned out. The mixture of his sweat and his natural taste of his body was divine. Taking his earlobe into mouth I started to nibble. Jasper started to move up and down my cock erratically, trying to cum._

_I breathed into his ear, "Remember you can't cum until I tell you to. This is your punishment for teasing me."_

"_Fuck." He whimpered._

_Bringing my nails up his torso, Jasper's abs flexed. With the new sensation on his torso, he let out another moan._

_I placed open, wet kisses along his neck and whispered, and "You're mine now, Jasper. No one else's. We get to do this for the rest of our lives." I brought him even tighter to me._

"_Yours, baby. Always yours."_

_I started to feel my orgasm coming. My balls began to tighten; I started pulling Jasper down even harder._

"_Mine." I began to chant._

_Totally forgetting about the punishment, I felt Jasper's ass spasm._

"_Ahhh, fuck." He cried out while shooting hot cum onto the bedspread._

_Still continuing my erratic pumping into his tight ass, but only after about fifth pump I felt myself shoot into oblivion._

"_Jasper," I yelled out while I released my cum into his awaiting hole._

_When my orgasm was complete, I placed a kiss in the crook of Jasper's neck. I then whispered, "I love you, husband."_

_He turned his head and brought his hand and placed at the nape of my neck. He then proceeded to give me a kiss. "I love you too, husband." He whispered against my lips. He eased himself off of my cock, and I immediately missed his warmth wrapped around me. I then get to go get him a towel to help him clean up. Once finished with that, we both eased into bed with me spooning Jasper._

_I planted a kiss behind his ear, "Just so you know, you are still going to be punished. You came without permission." We both chuckled._

" _I know." He exhaled. "But…I sure do love it when you punish me."_

The sound of Jasper's light snore breaking me out of my reverie, I could feel my morning wood pulsating a little bit more. Trying to will my aroused state, I thought my life in the past 15 years.

With Jasper's work, he stayed at the high school for a little bit, maybe two or three years, but he decided that he wanted to go back to school to get his masters and eventually his Ph D. He loved to play doctor. So now, he works at the University of Washington in the history department. Unfortunately, those college girls could not take a hint. So, at least once a semester I would make a habit of visiting him during a class and mark my territory.

_Yeah, I am a little possessive!_

As for myself, I loved working with the kids. I have moved schools a few times through the years, but I loved teaching them.

When were both at the age of twenty eight, we decided that we wanted to start trying to have children. Luckily for us, we didn't really have to search because Bella had offered us to use her as a surrogate.

Bella and Emmett married right after graduation. They immediately started their family. By the time they offered to be our surrogate they already had two kids...two boys. Emmett went into business and Bella decided to be a stay at home mom.

We decided that I was going to donate first and then Jasper would go second. We didn't have any trouble getting pregnant. Over the next eight and half months were filled with shopping for our two boys and doctor visits. The day arrived about a week after my birthday, when our sons joined the world, Max James Cullen and Anthony Hale Cullen. They both were exactly like me; they had my crazy bronze hair and green eyes. They were absolutely perfect.

Before our wedding, Jasper had decided that he would take my last name since he had a brother that could pass along the family name.

Since having our children, Bella and Emmett continued on having more children. Has of now they have five boys. Emmett likes to joke saying that Bella is a boy maker.

Having the babies was such a huge transition for us. We moved into a different home and out our apartment. I decided after we had them that I would take some time off to raise them, and that was one of best decisions ever.

Max and Tony (Anthony) have such different personalities, but they are two peas in a pod. Max is very introverted and shy, but Tony…he can take up all of the attention if he wanted. Both of them are very musically inclined. They have this uncanny ability to play off each other when they are playing the piano. It is truly rather remarkable.

When the boys were at the age of four, we decided to have another child. Jasper had kept up with his friendship with Alice and she offered her services to us as well. After graduation, Alice decided to travel. She went all over the world, but she never did settle down. She now works in fashion merchandizing here in Seattle, but she still travels for work. When Jasper was talking with her about us having another child, she offered. Unluckily, getting pregnant wasn't as easy as the last time. It took three attempts for us to get pregnant, and then Alice had to spend most of her pregnancy on bed rest. I think after what happened this last time we decided that we didn't want anymore children, and I also believed that Alice didn't want any kids either.

So on one cold December day, our daughter Elise Isabeau Cullen was born. She had Alice's dark hair and Jasper's blue eyes. She was simply beautiful. She is also a wild one. We can never get her to sit down and she is the biggest tomboy. She is always getting into mud.

Shortly after the twins were born my parents decided to move to Seattle to be closer to their grandchildren. Both of my have since retired and just enjoy their time together and with the grandkids.

Rosalie gave birth to a little girl a few months after my graduation and she has become a much better person. The girl that I grew up with my whole life is no longer there, in her place is a loving and sweet person. It was such a change after her daughter was born that it was hard to believe at first. But as time went on, she stayed nurturing and sweet. She did get her happy ending though. About ten years ago, she met her a sweet man, Jacob Black, at the garage that they were both working at. They were instantly smitten. They were married in less than a year. They now have a son and daughter, and own a garage.

Looking back at my sleeping husband and I still see the man that made all of my dreams come true. I feel so much love for this man. Overflowing with emotion, I lean in and give him sweet and reverent kiss. He doesn't respond at first, but he eventually does. He rolls us over where he is leaning over me. He pulls back and smiles down at me.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to kiss my husband because he makes me so deliriously happy."

He leans down and kisses me passionately. Pulling up again and looking at the clock on our nightstand, he brings his mouth to my ear.

"How about we have some fun before the kids need to get up?" He stated while grinding his morning wood with my awakening cock.

I wrap my arms around his torso and flush his body with my own. I bring my mouth to his ear and whisper, "Fuck me."

The End

So that is the end. I am glad that this story is over. I have learned a few things from this experience. First, if I am going to write another story I am going to have it done before I post anything. Too much pressure. Second, I am not sure if I am the best writer. I don't know. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave some happy reviews!

Happy Readings!

-London Man


End file.
